Motherhood
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: She has lived in fear of her father for quite awhile now....can her new family gain custody of her now that her father is in jail? Let's hope so...for Angel's sake. Chapter 12 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Motherhood or Young Again  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 1: The Spark of Youth

_"What's essential is invisible to the eye..."_-The Fox in the Little Prince.

**Disc: TMNT not mine, Sheri and Angel mine, plot mine, that's it.**

**A/N: There will be no introductions for this story. They ain't that good anyway, but I can't think of any for this series so there will be none at least not for this part. Maybe later.Hope y'all don't mind.**

TMNT theme song

Sheri:

I slept quietly and peacefully. More peaceful than I ever had before. All of a sudden I felt someone jumping on the other side of my bed.

"WAKE UP! Shewi, wake up! It's time to starwt my trwaining!" Angel shouted as she jumped on my bed.

I awoke with a start and looked at the clock, it was 5:59am. Almost 6am. I groaned and put the covers back over my head.

"Couldn't you wait till later?" I asked, hopefully from under my blanket.

"Masta' Spwinta' said you had to stawt today! And wight now!" She said rather loudly. The one day I didn't have to wake up early for training and I had to train her. I accepted the duty, now I had to fulfill it.

"Alright. Alright." I groaned as I got out of bed. I rubbed my eyes, stretched, and yawned.

She squealed with delight and I noticed that she was dressed in shorts, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. We had went on a major shopping spree after the war, and got her a bunch of new outfits and pajamas and toys. A.K.A: We spoiled her rotten.

I got dressed into a pair of black cotton shorts, a blue tank top, and my socks.

"Let me get my breakfast first." I said with a yawn.

"Okay." Angel said in a sad tone.

"I'll eat fast." I promised.

She smiled and ran out of the room. I followed after her, but I walked. As I entered the kitchen I noticed everyone was up and eating. Even Mikey. Scary...

I grabbed a couple pieces of bacon, a slab of eggs, and a biscuit from the counter and sat across Splinter. Next to him was Leo, then Don. On my right, was Raph then Mike.

I pushed my plate a few inches from me and put my forehead on the table in a tired manner. Thank God, we didn't have school today. It was Friday and they had teachers meetings today.

"Enjoying parenthood?" Master Splinter asked, trying not to smile.

"HmmMmm..." I mumbled, tiredly.

"Well, new 'Sensei' you better eat, you're going to need as much energy as you can get." Raphael said as he nudged me with his elbow, softly.

I started eating. I had finished my bacon, and biscuit and was working on my eggs when Angel came in the doorway and asked, "Awe you done yet?"

Splinter smiled wisely and I smiled.

"Alright I'm coming." I said and walked out to begin her training.

* * *

**Master Splinter:**

I followed Sheri and Angel to watch their training. Sheri is a good teacher. She is first going to get Angel into shape. I watched their training session very thoroughly. My sons, did as well and we all agreed that Sheri was the perfect Sensei for Angel.

Maybe it's just the mind of an old rat, but I've noticed that Angel has really bonded with Sheri and Raphael. I do not know if this is a sign from God or if it's just a coincidence, but I've also noticed that Sheri and Raphael have become closer.

Like I said, maybe it's the mind of an old rat, but I do believe that they will get together, no matter how much Leonardo likes it or not.

After their training, Sheri and Angel went into their rooms to change into jeans and t-shirts.

My sons and Sheri have been telling me that I need to take a vacation, but I haven't. Now, I'm considering it, seeing how mutants are allowed the same rights as humans. I think I'm going to take that vacation.

I've already asked Casey if I could go to his grandmother's house alone, sometime and he said it was fine. I later announced this to my family in the living room.

"Yeah, Sensei, you need a rest." Michelangelo said.

"We can handle things here." Donatello said.

I didn't know exactly if I should trust my sons and the girls alone. It's not that I don't trust them, it's they have sibling 'spats' and I don't want to come back to a messy lair.

"Okay, but I want you all to help keeping the lair clean. And I want you to get along as well as you can. I've already called Ms. O'Neil and asked her to drop by every now and then to check on you." I explained.

"We'll be okay." Leonardo said.

"Yeah, Sensei, no worries." Raphael commented.

"Do we really need April, though?" Michelangelo asked.

"I asked to not stay long, just come and go." I reassured him.

His face turned to relief as he sat lazily back in the sofa.

I had already packed my suitcase and it was laying next to the lair's entrance. So was my trench coat and hat that matched. I also had my sunglasses. Secrecy was another part of being a ninja.

In just another few minutes, I was ushered out of the lair with a bunch of "Good-byes and I love you's." I also got hugs from all of my sons and the girls.

I left taking the sewer route. I walked down the sewers feeling weird. I'd never left my sons like this before. I mean, I'd be back, of course, but something made me want to go back. Probably because I had raised them since they were babies and it was that fatherly bond with my sons. I wanted to go back, but I forced myself to go on. I needed the rest and I was going to get it.

* * *

**Sheri:**

At first, everything was fine in the lair. Leo was reading, Raph and Mikey were arguing about what to watch on tv. And Don was working at his work bench. It was about time for lunch so Angel and I decided to go make lunch. I decided something in the sandwich family. Grilled cheese sounded good, real good. So that's what we started making.

After I had made the last sandwich, I walked into the living room area.

All the turtles were gathered around Donnie and his newest invention; a smoke bomb.

I saw a spark go off and shock all the guys briefly.

Then, I saw a bunch of smoke and I couldn't see the guys. I walked closer and started hearing punches and kicks.

"Hey! Get off me!" I heard...Michelangelo say? The voice sounded younger. I guess is the best word. I started waving at the smoke with one arm and balancing the plate of sandwiches with the other. When the smoke cleared, I saw four little 8 year old turtles looking up at me...

To be continued...

**A/N: Sorry it's a little on the short side. But first chapters are the hardest I think.**


	2. Sibling Trouble

Motherhood or Young Again  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 2: Sibling Trouble

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtle owner not in the house, dudes.

TMNT theme song

Sheri:

I nearly dropped the plates as I looked at them all. They were all in a dogpile; Michelangelo on the bottom, then Donatello, then Leonardo, and on top, Raphael.

"I win." Raph snickered at his brothers below him.

"Umm...Lunchtime?" I said, still in shock.

"Lunch?" Mikey said as he stood up very quickly, causing his brothers to go toppling over onto their shells. He then took the plate out of my hands and ran off into his room with it, shutting and locking the door.

Raph had gotten up and ran to Mikey's door.

"Mike! Get your shell outta there! We're hungry too!" He yelled as he began banging on it.

"So help me Mikey, I'll break the door down!" He threatened.

Even at a young age, Raph had a big temper and threatened Mikey. I guess some things never change. A curious Leonardo and Donatello looked at me.

"Who are you?" asked Leo.

"You don't remember?" I asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Where's Master Splinter?" Don asked crossing his arms.

"He took a vacation." I said.

"Oh." Don answered.

"Are you our baby-sitter?" Leo asked.

"Uhh...Yeah...that's it. I'm your baby-sitter. My name's Sheri." I put my hand out for them to shake. Don and Leo shook my hand and then Raph came over grumbling things under his breath. All I caught was "shell for brains and booger eater."

I put my hand out for the young Raph to shake, but he didn't. I put my hand back to my side and stood up straight. They looked so tiny now. Even though the tops of their heads came up to an inch above my belly button. And I was 5' 1". Just an inch shorter than what the guys used to be.

"Make Mikey share the sandwiches if you're our baby-sitter." Raph commanded, pointing to the door.

I sighed in annoyance. Me, taking orders from an 8 year old! Who would've thought it?

I knocked on Mikey's door.

"Mike...come out with the sandwiches." I commanded. No response.

"Okay, come out or I'll ground you from your Playstation for a month.

The door opened and there stood Mike with the plate and 6 sandwiches.

Thank goodness Angel and I had already ate our sandwiches in the kitchen because as soon as he had opened the door, Don, Leo, and Raph all grabbed two sandwiches and begun eating. Where was Angel?

I looked over by the couch and noticed Sesame Street was playing and a little elbow was resting on the arm rest. Close one.

"Look, Sesame Street is on!" I said, pointing to the tv.

"Maybe you should all go watch it." I suggested.

"Okay!" Came three of the turtles' voices.

Mike, Don, and Leo ran to the couch and sat down. Apparently, they were amused by the tv because I didn't hear anyone talking about Angel.

I picked up the plate Mike dropped and looked up to see Raphael studying me.

"Where did my Sensei go?" He asked.

"Like I said, on vacation." I said.

He didn't look totally convinced, but he walked over to the tv area and looked at me one more time before he sat on the rug in front of the tv.

I went into the kitchen and started washing the plate that used to have sandwiches. I started cleaning the rest of the kitchen too. I had just gotten done and looked at the clock.

3:00pm

* * *

The turtles and Angel had been very quiet...too quiet.

CRASH!

I knew it wouldn't last. I ran into the living room.

Don was sitting on the couch, reading a Dr. Seuss book.

Angel, Leo, and Raph stood, shoulder to shoulder, in front of a stooped over Mikey that looked like he was sweeping something up with his hands very carefully.

I walked up to them, hands on my hips and not looking happy. The only innocent one here looked to be Don.

"Alright, what happened?" I asked.

Angel, Raph, and Leo looked at their feet. Not saying a word.

"Tell me. Leonardo?" I asked crossing my arms.

Leo opened his mouth for a second, but was nudged by Raph, and closed his mouth.

"Okay. I can call Master Splinter in 2 seconds." I said opening my shell-cell. "If I don't get an explanation, I'll ask him to come back. And you guys don't want to face an angry Splinter, do you?" I asked, threateningly.

"No," came four voices. Don still remained burried in his book.

"Okay, then. Raphael, what happened?" I asked.

He sighed and then said hurriedly, "We were playin' tag and then Leo pushed Mike too hard and knocked him into the smaller table with the vase on it. Then the vase fell over and broke." They all tried to give me that innocent look. I knew I was going to have to be firm. Now it was my turn to sigh.

"Wait a second," Leo began, "I didn't push Mike! You did it!" He looked at Raphael.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You're lying!" Raph pointed his finger at Leo.

"I am not!"

"That's right! Splinter's little pet doesn't lie. I remember now!" Raph yelled and crossed his arms. They kept going, and going, and going.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted.

"Both of you, ten flips. NOW!" I commanded. Flips, I cringe at the thought. After doing 5, you get a little tired of them and it kind of drives you insane doing the same thing over and over again. And it tires you out faster.

"What for?" Raph asked.

"Cuz I said to. Now get going or I will call Master Splinter." I threatened.

"Fine..." Both of them said with their heads hung.

Now, with only Angel guarding him, Mike looked up at me.

"We didn't mean to." He said innocently.

"I know. Let's just clean this up." I said. I asked Angel to get me the broom and she did. I sweeped up the broken glass and threw it away.

Leo and Raph had finished their flips. Now, Angel and the little turtles were all staring at me.

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're supposed to do something." Mikey commented.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Something together. That's what Master Splinter does when he's here." Don said.

"Okay. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Football!" Raph shouted.

"Basketball!" Leo said.

"Skateboarding!" Mikey said as he imitated himself skateboarding.

"Reading." Don muttered.

"Angel?" I asked.

"Football!" She said, agreeably.

"Football it is then." I said. We walked to the dojo area and cleared everything. I grabbed Older Raph's nerf football and went back to the dojo. We started playing.

Me and Raph versus Leo, Don, Mike, and Angel.

Seeing how me and Raph were the best players, I'd say giving the other team more players was only fair.

* * *

It was the third quarter. Me and Raph could only win if we got this touchdown. 

"Hut! Hut! Hike!" Raph called as he hiked me the ball.

He ran out into the middle of the others and then cut to the left with a free touchdown. As I was going to throw the ball, the phone rang.

"Time-out!" I called.

"You can't call a time-out during the play!" Mike called out.

"Do I need to call Splin-"

"No." Mike interrupted.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I want my daughter back..." said a gruff-like voice.

I gulped.

To be continued...

a/n: Sorry it took so long to update. Been really busy lately. Hope y'all like it.


	3. Secrets Revealed and Being Motherly

"Motherhood" or "Young Again"  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 3: Secrets Revealed/ Being Motherly

Disclaimer:...Do I really have to say it? Okay...I don't own the TMNT. But I will one day. (Hopefully)

TMNT theme song  
**Sheri:  
**  
"I want her back NOW!" He said over the phone.

"I ain't gonna give her to you. You no good-" I paused as I looked down to see the little ones watching. Okay so I couldn't use my bad lang. Damn.

"Look, I know a lot about you and I will hunt you down to find her." He said.

"Why? So you can abuse her again?" I asked, harshly.

"...What I want with my daughter is no concern of yours. I'm coming for her now." He said.

"You don't know where I live." I pointed out.

"I saw you with my daughter at the mall. She called you 'Shewi', but I think it's Sheri, seeing how she has problems with her R's and L's. I looked into your profile, Sheri. I know that you live on Maple Street. House number 343." He said.

That was where I used to live. Before Shredder burnt it to the ground. Hearing that address brought painful memories. Also, it amused me how this guy thinks he knows where I live. I smiled my mischievious smile.

"Okay, if you want her, come and claim her." I said in a challenging voice. I hung up the phone after that.

To get my info he must've hacked into a government's system. That's okay. They still think that's where I live and that I went missing after all those years ago. The President didn't see me that night so I'm guessing they still think I'm missing. Oh well, it didn't hurt to be a secret. Sometimes...

I sighed and looked at the little ones that were now staring at me. It was about 7pm.

"Guys go watch some tv for awhile. I have some stuff to think about." I said. They all nodded and went to the tv. Except for Raphael. Again, he stared at me strangely.

I turned my back to him and walked into the kitchen. I assumed he would go join his brothers and Angel momentarily. I sat at the kitchen table, sipping some tea.

Patrol...Oh shit! I forgot about that. How are we supposed to patrol if they know only a little Ninjitsu? Crap...I'm gonna have to patrol alone. I should be okay. Just stay invisible and I'll be fine. But I'm gonna need a baby-sitter for the night.

Casey? No, at least not alone. With him and the younger Raph, they could tear this place apart. No I would also need...

April. Damn. That means I'll have to tell her. Oh well, she was gonna have to check on us and find out anyway. I may as well tell her.

I know I can't take them with me. If Shredder ever found out about this...I cringe at what he would and could do to them if he caught them...or killed them...

"Is something wrong?" I turned to see a little Raphael leaning on the kitchen doorway, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worried about some things, ya know?" I explained.

"Oh." He sat beside me and looked at me with concern still showing. I guess Raph was just a bit more innocent when he was younger. I guess we're all that way when we're younger and we harden as we grow older. Raph was the perfect example of it.

The older Raph wasn't totally hardened, though. He did have his 'moments.' Actually, a few times he has been a perfect gentleman with me and treats me with great respect. Well, sometimes anyway. Most of the time, he treats me like I was his sister for his whole life. Which doesn't bug me, well, maybe it does a little. I think I kinda like him...Ya know, like him a lot.

I felt a scaly hand on my shoulder.

"You sure?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah. You go watch tv and don't worry about nothin' except for when those commercials that interrupt your show." I said with a slight smile. Satisfied, Raph walked back into the living room area.

I walked back to the phone after having some more tea and called Casey.

"What up?" He answered.

"Hey, it's Sheri." I said.

"I kinda figured. I got new Caller ID." Casey explained.

"Okay...Anyway, you need come down to the lair, now." I said, almost urgently.

"Aww...," He started whining, "But Sheri, the wrestling tournament is on. It's the fight of the year! The 'Freak' against the 'Grave!'"

"It'll be on again. Come on, Case, I need you here." I pleaded.

"Okay, I'm comin'. See ya in about 10." Then he hung up.

Then I called April.

"Hey, Ape, can you-"

"Sheri, don't call me that." She said.

"Okay. Sorry. Look, I need you down in the lair." I said.

"Is everything alright?"

"Just come and you'll find out." I said

"Okay, but this better be important. I'm watching that wrestling tournament with 'Freak' and 'Grave.' I'm trying to learn more about wrestlers so I can have a conversation with Casey." She explained.

"Well, he's coming too. I need you both."

"Okay, be there in a few." She hung up.

I walked back to the living room to see them all asleep.

Leo in the recliner, Mike and Angel sharing the couch, Don in the lawn chair, and Raph on the rug on the floor. I grabbed them each blankets and covered them with the blankets.

Even at a young age, Mike still snored. But right now it wasn't as loud as it was when he was older.

* * *

Case and April finally came at the same time into the lair. 

"Okay, Sheri, this better be good." Casey said.

"Follow me." I said. They looked at each other curiously and then followed me to the living room area where the little ones were sleeping.

"Sheri! Oh man, dude, who's the father?" Casey asked, stupidly as he looked at the infant turtles.

"Was it Raph? If so, Sheri, I'll beat the holy livin' crap outta him!" Casey threatened. I slightly blushed for a second. The thought of me and Raph...

"No, Casey. That little turtle over there," I pointed to Raphael, "**is** Raph." I explained.

"What? No way!" Casey said.

"And that's Leo, Don, Mikey, and Angel." April said looking at them all.

"What do you need us for?" Casey asked. "It seems you got everything here taken care of." He added.

"We usually go on patrol around now and I can't take them with me. So I need you two to look after them." I said.

"Baby-sitting?" Casey asked with a whiny tone.

"Yes. They're pretty tuckered out. Just put them to bed. I have to go patrolling." I started walking out of the door.

"You're going alone?" April asked.

"I'll be fine. Just don't answer the door for anyone, or call anyone, or-"

"Okay, Sheri, we're adults. We know this stuff. Just be careful." April said.

"Will do." I said and left the lair.

* * *

Patrol:

Everything seems really quiet. Too quiet. D'OH! The last time I thought that, the vase was broken. I was flying over NYC and I was invisible. As I looked to the right I saw two thieves running out of a house with a tv. I flew down to the street where they were at.

"Dudes, didn't your mommies teach you not to steal?" I asked as I landed in front of them.

"It's the murderer!" One screamed and dropped his side of the television.

"Let's get outta here." The other one said and he dropped his side of the tv and they both ran off.

Murderer? Me? No way. I would never...Okay not completely true, I have killed some Foot members and Purple Dragons, but that shouldn't count as murder. It should count as a public service to New York City. It's kinda like when the Girl Scouts pick up trash at Central Park. Only their trash is easier to get rid of.

I turned invisible again and began walking quietly down the street. I saw some mutants walking down the sidewalk, talking about stuff. I kept walking, my head down and I noticed a newspaper on the ground. I picked it up and turned visible again and sat under a street light. On the cover was my human and ghost picture! How the hell did they get this?

Missing Girl Returns With A Shock! was the headline.

I began reading:

Five years ago, a young girl, Sheri Boom, went missing after finding her house burnt to the ground and her parents dead. Researchers say that it must have been her who killed her family. "Why else would she leave the scene so quickly?" said Captain Parker of the Police Department. "The only answer is that she murdered them and didn't want to be caught."

With the recent war that hit New York City, many witnesses said they saw Sheri return and try to kill a mob of humans. "She made the bullets fly back at the mob. She is a mutant and has strange and dangerous powers that should be taken away." A witness said. She had managed to take pictures of Sheri in her 'mutant' form as we call it.

Also, people like Mr. Hiroku Saki, a very high business person who has helped New York City, also made a comment; "The girl is just troubled and needs some guidance. I will gladly give her the guidance she needs, even thought, she has killed some of my family members. I will forgive her if she takes my guidance."

I knew what the guidance meant. Basically, if I work for him, he'll train me to be a real murderer and forgive me for killin' some Purple Dragons and Foot members. Yeah right, like I'd ever join him. I kept reading.

With this being said, we advise everyone if you see this girl please contact the police or Mr. Saki. We just want to help this girl before she becomes a bloodthirsty murderer.-Gregg Nickel

Bloodthirsty murderer, huh? I laughed quietly to myself. Sure, I didn't mind a little blood getting spilt, but I didn't wish for it to happen every time I fought someone or something.

I started walking again. Tonight had been pretty quiet so I went into the sewers, feeling that NYC would be fine for tonight. I was tired, really tired.

I walked into the living room. The clock read midnight. I looked to see wrestling was on and I saw April and Casey asleep on the couch. All the little ones must be in their beds. I put a blanket on April and Casey and turned off the tv. I started walking to my room, when the phone rang.

I quickly answered it so no one would wake up.

"Hello?" I answered with a yawn.

"Okay, smartass. I saw the lot. So you don't live there anymore, huh?" said the gruff-like voice.

"Wow, you're a fast one." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I will find you, Sheri. And I know about how you murdered those people. When I find you, we're going to court. I'm going to put you in Juvenhile Hall, even if it's the last thing I do!" He said and with that hung up. I guess being a 'bloodthirsty murderer' didn't scare him. I hung up the phone and walked back to my room. In there, I laid the paper on my dresser and changed back to my human self. Without changing into my pjs, I laid on my bed. I kicked off my shoes and then got under the covers.

As I was about to fall asleep, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned my head to see a little Michelangelo.

I turned the rest of my body. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked liked he was going to cry.

"I had a bad dream." He said. I sighed. Thank God my bed was a queen sized bed.

"Get in." I said lifting the blankets. He did and snuggled close to me with a slight smile on his lips.

In about 4 minutes, he was asleep again.

Then I closed my eyes and was going to fall asleep when I felt 3 more taps on my shoulder.

I looked to see Leo, Don, and Angel there. They looked at me like, 'How come he gets to sleep with you?'

"Get in." I said tiredly. They all crawled in.

I was in the middle. On my left was Leo and on my right was Mikey (who had managed to still remain asleep as we crawled in and out of the bed.) Beside Mikey was Angel and beside Leo was Don.

I heard footsteps come toward us and I saw a young Raphael at the end of my bed.

"Anymore room?" He asked.

"Plenty." I said. He came in and snuggled in between me and Mikey. I laid on my back and he rested his head on my shoulder.

In 5 minutes they were all asleep. Then I followed the trend, and rested into a deep, deep sleep. Finally...

* * *

Foot HQ:

"Sir, we have gotten a weird report tonight." A foot soldier said as he reported to Saki in Saki's room at the top floor. He was sitting cross-legged in front of his little table. He was wearing his white robes.

"What is it?" Saki asked.

"Our ninjas have said that they saw Sheri on patrol alone tonight, sir." the ninja said.

"That is no surprise. They usually do split up to cover more ground. You know that." Saki said, sounding annoyed.

"No, sir. I mean, she was the only one on patrol. The turtles were no where to be found." the ninja said.

"Hmm...Keep an eye on this. See if she is the only one on patrol tomorrow. We just may be able to give that 'guidance' I was talking about." He said.

To be continued...(Dun, Dun, Dun!)

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing and reading. Please if you read this story, I would greatly appreciate a review. And those who are doing both, I thank you again and please tell your friends of this story. I do wish to have more readers.**


	4. Left in the Dark

"Motherhood" or "Young Again"  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 4: Left in the Dark

Disclaimer: -checks files- Nope, don't own them yet. -pouts-

TMNT theme song

April:

I woke up at about 7am. I got up to check on the little ones and eventually found them in the kitchen. Sheri probably was still asleep.

All 5 of them were busy trying to cook breakfast, I think.

"What the heck are you all doing!" I asked as I ran to retrieve Donatello from the stool by the stove. I put him on the floor. The others got in a horizontal line beside Don, apparently that's what they do when they know they're in trouble.

"We were just tryin' to cook breakfast for Sheri." Don mumbled with a pouting look on his lips. The others nodded their heads and pouted as well.

"Your not in trouble, just don't come in here and start making food without me, Sheri, or Case...Just me or Sheri." I said firmly.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Alright then, let's make some breakfast." I said. They all looked at me with happy eyes. "Don, get me the pancake mix. Leo, grab me some eggs. Raph, start making the orange juice. Mike, get the bacon. Angel, make the toast." I commanded like an army Captain.

They did their jobs and in about half an hour we were eating our breakfasts.

Casey had come in when I started making bacon. I guess it is true about how men think with their stomachs.

"Can we take some to Sheri?" asked Leo.

"Yeah. Like a breakfast in bed." Mike agreed.

"Please?" Raph and Don asked.

"Sure." I said. I helped them put the food on a tray and then all five of them ran off to Sheri's room.

* * *

**Sheri:**

I heard some whispers outside my door.

"Angel, open up the door, please." I think I heard Leonardo's voice. Who knows?

Then I realized that the little ones weren't in the bed! I sat up straight in bed and my door opened. Allowing the light from the dojo area to spill onto my bed and onto my face. I squinted my eyes so I could see and then my room filled with light.

"Time for breakfast." chimed all the little ones.

I noticed that they were carrying a tray that had eggs, bacon, two pancakes, and two pieces of toast with grape jelly on each piece.

Leo and Mike held the tray, while Don held a glass, Raph held the pitcher of orange juice, and Angel held a flower that was in a little vase.

They came to me and rested the tray on my lap. Angel put the vase on my end table and Raph put the pitcher of orange juice on the end table as well.

Don put the glass, that now contained orange juice, on my tray. They all watched intensely, to make sure I ate their surprise.

I began eating. It was good. After I finished, they took the tray and pitcher back downstairs. And no, it wasn't silent when I was eating, we talked for a long time, but the conversation was mainly about which was better: Barney or Sesame Street?

I got out of bed and changed into cleaner clothes and I brushed my hair and basically got ready for the day. As I was about to walk out the door, I noticed the newspaper still on the dresser.

I read it again, and again. I sighed. Let the public think what they want to think. I've got bigger issues. Beside the newspaper, I had pictures of families all over my dresser. I looked at my favorite one; a picture of me, the turtles, Master Splinter, April, and Casey.

I was standing in between Raph and Mikey. Casey was on Raph's other side, by Casey was April. In the front, sitting cross-legged was Don, then Leo, then Splinter.

A tear fell from my face and landed on the floor. A little hole developed there, like acid had eaten at the floor. Ghost tears were very deadly, that's why I try to hide my emotions. They were like acid and would slowly eat at anything it landed on, well, anything but me.

It's not that I don't like the turtles at this age, but I miss the older turtles. The ones that would play video games with me, and train with me. I sighed again and walked out of my room.

Casey was playing with Raph and Leo in the dojo. April was getting her nails done by Angel. Mike was playing with his yo-yo in the living room, and Don was reading in the recliner. Another tear was starting to come to my eye, but it quickly went away when the next even happened.

The lights went out. What a way to begin a Saturday morning. Seeing how no sun could get in, it got really dark. I made my way to the candles and lit one so I could see.

"Ow! Why you little-" Casey began.

"What's wrong Case?" I asked.

"Raph kicked me in the stomach." He whined.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, tough guy, can't you take a hit?" I heard April ask.

"Shut up." Casey said.

"Okay, everyone in the living room on the couch, stat." I said. After some time, everyone was on the couch.

Poor Mike, Master Splinter told me once that when Mikey was young, he was scared of the dark. I could see him sucking his thumb in the dim-lighted room. He started whimpering.

I picked him up off of Casey's knee and held him close.

"It's gonna be okay. Calm down." I coaxed.

"Now what?" Casey asked.

"I guess we wait for the lights to come on?" April asked.

"I'm gonna go check out what's going on. You two watch them." I said. I lighted a few more candles, so they could see better. April stood up and after 2 minutes of prying Mike off of me, I changed to my 'mutant' form, as the newspaper called it, and flew through the ceiling to the surface.

* * *

**April:**

When Sheri left, Mike began whimpering again.

"It's okay. You have Casey and I hear to protect you. Calm down." I said gently as I rocked him in my arms.

I looked around the dimly lit living room area. Leo was meditating in front of the tv screen. Man, did he ever not take his training seriously?

I saw Raph and Angel playing rock, paper, scissors in front of the couch. Every time Raph lost, he scowled.

Don was reading a different book, I couldn't tell what the title was, but he was right by a candle so I'm sure he could see fine.

Casey was starting to nod off on the couch. I sat down with Mikey still in my arms. He had quieted down, but his thumb was still in his mouth and he still had a worried look on his face. This continued for a awhile.

* * *

**Sheri:**

I flew above NYC, staying invisible. I had developed too many enemies to be seen. The whole city was dark. I groaned. My head hurt, I was starting to get dizzy, and I needed to sleep, badly. My eyes were drooping and I could barely keep them open.

I landed on a nearby rooftop and put my arms on the overhang and started to nod-off. I probably would've fallen asleep if my shell-cell hadn't rang.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Hello, Sheri." Master Splinter said.

"Enjoying your vacation?" I asked.

"Yes." I heard him sigh over the phone.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" I asked.

"I miss you and my sons." He said.

"Well, you can come back." I offered.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" He asked.

"Umm...that depends on what you mean by wrong." I said.

"Sheri...?" Splinter sounded part concerned, part worried, and part ticked.

I knew I was in trouble now.

"Well, umm...let's just say, you probably should come home. I mean, Case, April, and I have it under control. You don't have to come back." I said rather hurriedly.

"Hmm..." I could tell he was thinking. I knew he scratched his chin. That's a habit he has developed. Whenever you hear 'Hmmm...' you can always expect the chin to be scratched.

"No, I will come home. Just in case."

What did 'just in case' mean? I didn't like his tone of voice when he said it.

"Okay, if you're sure." I said.

"I'm sure. I'll see you later." He said.

"Good-bye, Sensei."

"Good-bye, Sheri."

We both hung up.

I sighed and put my shell-cell up. I can't believe this. I know I'm in trouble. Great...

I sat down and put my shell-cell up. My head was pounding.

The clouds were dark today. Then it started raining...hard.

* * *

**Casey:**

April was gettin' really worried. The time was around 8pm and Sheri left this mornin'. Something's wrong. Very wrong. The lights had been goin' on a off all day. Now, the lights were on. The turtle tots and Angel were takin' turns playin' video games.

April was pacing behind the couch. She glanced at the clock every other step.

"Where is she? She should be here by now." I would hear her murmur to herself.

"April, calm down. She'll be fine." I said to her.

April gave me a 'huff.'

"Then why isn't she back yet, Casey Jones!" She snapped.

"I...I...don't know." I admitted.

"Well, until you know the whereabouts of Sheri, I'm going to keep worrying." She snapped again.

"What if I called Sheri. Ya know, made sure she was okay?" I asked.

"Fine. But raise the volume of the phone, I want to be sure." April said.

I dialed the number of Sheri's shell-cell.

* * *

**Sheri:**

"ZZZzzz...zzzz..." I was asleep on the rooftop that Master Splinter had called me on earlier. The rain was still pouring, but I was too tired to notice. My shell-cell went off which woke me up, suddenly. I looked at the clock on my shell-cell, the time was around 8pm. I groaned and answered the call.

"Hello?" I said tiredly.

"Sheri? What's up? Where you at?" I heard Casey ask.

"Patrolling..." I said with a yawn.

"You've been gone awhile. April and me were gettin' worried." Casey said.

"It's April and _I_ were gettin' worried." I heard a young Donatello say. I smiled slightly.

"Whatever. Are you gonna stay out? Or you comin' home?" Casey asked.

"I'll stay out a bit longer." I said. Lightning flashed and thunder roared as the rain became even harder.

"Are ya sure?" Case asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See ya." I hung up.

I walked to the other side of the rooftop. My wet hair clinging to my cheeks and my footsteps splattering water with every step. I didn't notice that I wasn't invisible.

"Ready for our 'guidance session,' Sheri?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned to see Shredder, his Elite Ninja, Hun, and a bunch of Foot Ninjas.

In this situation I must quote the older Raphael; 'Aw...crud.

'To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been super busy with school and friends. I'm trying to update as much as possible. Well, later and thanks to all reviewers. **

Doppleganger33: And yes, Sheri does have a conscience, but would you think twice about killing people who helped kill your loved ones? (Parents, Friends, Siblings, Cousins, etc.)

I wouldn't, but I'm kinda evil.


	5. Splinter Returns

"Motherhood" or "Young Again"  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 5: Splinter Returns

Disclaimer: Well, I could lie and say I did own them. Or I can tell y'all the truth which is I don't own them. I like the first one best.

TMNT theme song

Sheri:

Have you ever felt like you should do two separate things, but you can't force yourself to do either of them? Like right now, I want to run or attack, yet I am standing there as if I was frozen. Maybe it's the cold rain finally kicking in or maybe cuz I'm tired.

Shredder and his forces stepped closer. I felt like an animal, a trapped animal that couldn't get out of the trap. However, I could. I could fly, but why didn't I move? Why couldn't I move? Why wouldn't I move?

"No attacking? No running away? You're making this all to easy, Sheri." Shredder said.

I glanced behind below and behind me for a minute and saw a fire escape. Good. I flipped backwards off the building and landed on the fire escape. I knew that it wasn't over.

From there, I jumped onto the streets and turned invisible while I flew just inches above the street, horizontally.

"Follow her. And I want her back...alive." Shredder the Elite Ninja, Hun, and the Foot Soldiers. They all bowed and then left in a cloud of smoke.

I remained silent and kept my eyes alert. I was now on the Empire State Building, looking at New York City from here. Not a bad view, but I wasn't here for pleasure. If I know Shredder he set up guards around every manhole in NYC. I can't go home.

With 5 little children, 1 big child, and a worried red-head at home, I needed to be there, but I couldn't be. I couldn't call Casey or April just in case Foot Soldiers were near.

I flew to a different building, south of the Empire State Building.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around. I am so naive.

WHAM!

I flew back a couple feet and turned visible again. In front of mewere Foot Tech Ninjas with special goggles on that I guess were for seeing heat.

"Okay, you wanna play rough now, huh?" I asked.

They disappeared. Shit.

I swung into the air, blindly. I had no clue where they were at. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, on my stomach. I suddenly felt a metallic foot on my back.

"Hello, again, Sheri. We really need to quit meeting like this." Shredder said.

He was putting enough pressure that I couldn't move much. He was too heavy between his muscle and his metal suit to lift. I was pinned.

"My dear, it's come to my attention that you need 'guidance.' I can give it to you. Join us and our magnificent Foot Clan. If you do, I can tell that newspaper that you didn't murder your parents. I have the power to do that." Shredder offered.

"Let them think what they want. I don't care." I said harshly.

"Maybe not. But what if your Master or one of the turtles saw this article?"

"They'd believe me."

"Are you sure?" Shredder asked.

"Positive."

"You still don't want to join, do you, my dear?"

"I'd die a million deaths before I'd join the Foot." I said.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a waste of great power." He kneeled down and put his spikes up to my neck. I knew this was it. He pressed harder into my back and was digging the heel into it. It hurt like hell.

I made no noise. I was going to go down a loser. Not a warrior that fought til the last breath. Not a hero that sacrificed her own life for someone else's. Just a loser. A loser that couldn't fight because she was tired, weak, and wasn't good enough. I closed my eyes.

I heard an "Oof!" and the sound of metal hitting concrete. I felt a lot of weight come off my back and realized I had been saved, but by whom?

I got up quickly and looked back to see 3 turtles there with their weapons drawn and the fourth one on top of Shredder, trying to dig his sai out from Shredder's back._The icing on the cake..._

_

* * *

_**April:**

"Leo! Don! Mike! Raph! Where are you four?" I asked throughout the lair. Nobody answered. Angel then came running in. She was barefoot and wearing a yellow sundress with white daisies on it.

"We'we pwayin' hide and seek." She said to me.

"Oh. Okay. I didn't want to lose them." I said. She smiled and ran off to the dojo area in search of the other little ones to win the game. But something kept me suspicious. I don't know why...

* * *

**Sheri:**

Shredder flipped himself to his feet and had the rambunctious turtle in his hands. He was holding the little Raphael by the top of the shell. He held him with an outstretched arm and the little Raphael was now swinging blindly in mid-air, trying to hit anything he could reach.

"What is this?" He asked.

My head startedpounding all of a sudden and my sides felt like they were on fire. My knees buckled from under me and I fell with my hands on my sides. I tried to stand, but I couldn't and before it went dark, I saw a bunch of Foot Ninjas grabbing at the little turtles. I hope they held out. Then, darkness engulfed me.

* * *

**Casey:**

"Casey Jones, have you seen the little turtles?" Casey asked from the kitchen.

"Um...Yeah, they were playin' with Angel last time I checked." I yelled from the couch.

"That's what she said. They must be really good if she couldn't have found them by now." April said.

"Well, April, they are ninjas. Ya know, art of invisibility." I said as I found the remote and turned on the many monitors, flipping through the channels to ESPN.

"Yes, something that would help you, if you were willing to learn it." I heard a voice say at the entrance.

Master Splinter stared up at me.

"Sheri has told me that something has happened. And I have sensed it. I need to know what happened here." He said calmly.

"Well...it's a funny story, really." I smiled nervously. Where was Sheri when you need her?

"Enlighten me, Mr. Jones." He said even more calmly.

"Well, I don't know exactly how it happened, but somehow your sons became 'younger.'" I explained.

The wise rat had a confused look to him.

"They are 8 years old again." I said.

"And where are they now?" Splinter asked.

"Playin' with Angel."

"My sons, come out please." Nothing moved. Except Angel came out of her room. She had a worried look to her face.

"Is something wrong, Angel?" Splinter asked her.

"No, it's nothin'." She said.

"Do not try to fool an old rat."

"Okay, weww, umm...Weo, Waph, Don, and Mikey went aftew Shewi!" She said.

I could tell by Master Splinter's face that he sensed something.

"Mr. Jones, please accompany me to the surface, now." He had a worried tone in his voice.

"Okay." I got up and got my bag.

"Where's Ms. O'Neil?"

"I'm here." She stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mr. Jones and I are going out."

"Yes, I heard. I'll take care of things at the base." She said.

Splinter nodded and then we left. He a bit more graceful than I.

Finally we got to the surface and we split up to cover more ground. I rode my motorcycle and Splinter took the rooftops.

* * *

**Master Splinter:**

Something is very wrong with Sheri and my sons right now. I can sense their fear. I need to find them and quickly! If what Mr. Jones told me was correct, than they're in grave danger.

I hopped from rooftop to rooftop, hoping to catch a glimpse of any of my loved ones.

Somebody was coming. I dived in the shadows and watched as about 13 Foot Soldiers went by.

As they went by, I noticed that 4 of them had little green turtles in their arms and 1 had a teenage girl that was Sheri. She was her human self. This is not right, Sheri should be in her ghost form. She would never fight like that.

I followed them, swiftly and quietly. I figured that bringing Mr. Jones into this would only get me caught. He isn't the most graceful person I know.

* * *

Foot HQ  
**Sheri:**

Aw...shell. Where am I?

I looked around to see the little turtles with me in a prison-like cell.

Mikey was playing with his yo-yo in a corner of the cage. Don and Leo were looking around, I guess trying to figure a means of escape. And Raph was just standing there, leaning against the cage with his arms crossed. He, too, was looking around at the surroundings, but in little glances.

I noticed we were in Oroku Saki's office. Apparently, this is important to him if we get the dishonor of being in _his_ office.

I looked at myself. I was human. Weird. I suddenly felt as if my gut was on fire.

"Ah!" I yelped as I held my gut and hunched over.

The turtles ran over to me and were asking so many questions at once.

"You alright?"

"What's wrong?"

"Where are we?"

"How'd we get here?"

"Sheri, how are we gonna get out of here?"

"Where's Splinter?"

"Hush." I said. I heard footsteps. Metallic ones. Shredder. I wonder if he knows that these little ones are his worst enemies.

I tried to turn back to my ghost self, but it isn't working. Oh shit. I'm powerless.

The doors opened to reveal a very, very short Foot soldier with metallic boots. I cocked my head at the sight of him.

"Sheri? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Okay, thisis mondo weirdo. A Foot Soldier asking if his prisoners were okay? Seriously, scary.

"How about you, my sons?"

I smiled. Master Splinter saves the day!

"Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

Splinter took off the mask and revealed his hairy face.

"Yes, I am here. Are you alright, my sons?" He repeated.

"Yes," came a chorus of voices.

"Good. We must leave, swiftly and silently." Splinter said as he opened the door.

"I brought these, just in case."

Splinter handed me a grappling hook and he himself held one.

"We'll go out the window." He said.

Good. I like trashing Shredder's place.

I whirled the grappling hook and threw it through the window causing glass to shatter everywhere. The grappling hook connected with a flagpole on top of a taller building.

"Okay, who's riding with me?" I asked.

Donatello wrapped his arms around my waist and Michelangelo sat on my shoulders. I swung off.

Splinter whirled his grappling hook and threw it, making it land on another flagpole, East of where Sheri's landed.

Splinter had Raphael wrapped around his waist and was waiting for Leo to get on when he heard a cry of help.

"Master Splinter! Help me!" Leo cried.

Shredder had his pointy shred spikes on Leo's neck. He didn't apply any pressure, it was just a threat.

"Stop where you are, or I'll kill him." Shredder threatened.

Master Splinter stared him down, and slowly put the grappling hook down and stood still. Raphael, however, seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

**Master Splinter:**

This is every parents worst nightmare. Seeing their son or daughter being threatened and being controlled by it.

"Okay, rat, if you want him to live, you need to do something for me." Shredder said.

"What?"

"Kill her."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I said calmly.

"Kill, Sheri. I know you have the power to. You just need the proper, 'drive' to do it."

I stood still not answering. I saw a little figure in the corner, a sai gleamed as he stepped into the light.

It all happened so fast. Raphael kicked Shredder in the back causing Leonardo to fall forward. There, I picked him up and Raphael jumped on my back. With one hand, I swung out of the Shredder's office. Eventually, we all made it home.

* * *

The Lair  
**Master Splinter:**

"You need rest, Sheri." I told her. It was around midnight now. Sheri was pacing back and forth in front of the couch. The little ones were all asleep and Sheri was trying to find answers.

"But, Sensei, I can't use my powers. I've been having these 'burns' in my gut, and sides-" I interrupted her.

"Describe to me these 'burns.'"

"Well, I just feel like my sides are on fire. And sometimes my gut."

"Has it occurred to you, my dear, that maybe your powers are...um...how would I put this? Umm...your powers may have reached an expiration date?" I asked.

"I doubt it, Sensei. The Silver Sentry's powers haven't stopped working." She stated.

"Maybe you should ask him why your powers have stopped working. From one superhero to another, yes?" I said.

"Maybe. I'll call him-"

"In the morning." I finished as she reached for the phone.

"But, Sensei-"

"Don't 'but, Sensei' me. You are in enough trouble already, by not telling me about my sons' 'ageing problems,' young lady."

She bowed her head to her chest.

"I just wanted you to have a good, long, vacation. You need it."

"Well, now's not the time to take one. Now, please go to bed. We will discuss matters further tomorrow in the morning."

_Kids..._

"Good night, Sensei." Sheri said as she went to her room.

"Good night, Sheri."

I turned out the lights to living room/dojo area. And walked to my room. So many things were happening to our family. If we are to bring Ying and Yang back our household, we'll need Sheri to get her powers back, and my sons to be their rightful ages, once again.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took soooooooooo long, but I've been busy. This isn't my greatest chapter, but it gets the job done. I'm also working on another piece that is like the cartoon that was on 4kidstv today. (The one where Don goes to the future.)  
Only I'm makin' some twists. It was sad that Leo, Raph, and Mikey died, I thought I was going to cry. So I'm working on that. R&R. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	6. The Red Dragon & When Ice Cream Attacks

Motherhood  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 6: The Red Dragon/ When Ice Cream Attacks

"Ya know the world has gone mondo bizarro when pizza bites back."-Michaelangelo, in Sky Turtles (The 80's cartoon)

Disclaimer: You think I own the TMNT? -laughs- Oh, you were being serious? Okay then, let me laugh even harder! -laughs-

A/N: Don't be confused by the quote. My stories take place with the current ninja turtle cartoons. Italics in the story are thoughts and memories. Enjoy!

TMNT theme song

Sheri:

I looked at the clock; it read 7:40am. I hadn't fallen asleep last night til about 4am. I had been going these last few days on little sleep. What day was it? I looked at the clock again. A little red dot was glowing under Sunday. I groaned.

I got up and did some early morning stretching. Usually, I can get through a day with just 3 or 4 hours asleep, but since I've only had 6 hours of sleep for the past couple of days, I was tired. I changed my outfit.

I decided some jeans, white tennis shoes, and a black tank top. No training today. Yes!

I walked into the dojo/living room and saw Master Splinter already in there meditating. He sensed me approaching. I could tell.

"Good morning, Sheri." He said without opening his eyes.

"Morning, Sensei."

"Are you going to call the Silver Sentry?" He reminded me.

"Aw, yes. Thank you Master." I bowed to him.

I rung up his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Silver Sentry, it's Sheri."

"Shhh! Don't call me that. What if somebody else was listening in?" He replied.

"Sorry, but I'm having power trouble." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, lately, I've had these moments where my sides or my gut feels like it's on fire. And my head pounds and I can't use my powers. I was wonderin' if you could help." I explained.

"Hmm...Interesting...Okay, well, I have three theories." He said.

"Okay."

"One; you are slowly losing your powers and it's just taking your body time to get used to it. Two; you are gaining new powers. Or three; you will only lose your powers temporarily and they'll come back, but at this time every month, you'll lose your powers." He explained.

"Okay. How did you come up with these theories?" I asked.

"Well, I've had other super powered friends that has had these problems and those are the only three results. So...it's possible that it's one of those or it could be something else."

"Okay, thanks, double S." I said.

"No problem. See ya around."

"Yeah, see ya."

I hung up. I might lose my powers.

_Wonderful. Just wonderful._

The phone started ringing. I looked at Splinter who nodded and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" It was Angel's father again.

"Dude, do you really think I'm gonna tell ya? I may be blonde, but I ain't stupid." I said.

"Oh, so you got jokes, huh? Well, if I were you, I'd save them. Mr. Saki has told me that he is gonna 'help' you. And when he does, you're gonna give me my daughter back."

"Says who?"

"Says me." His voice got really gruff. Then he hung up.

Wow, that was threatening.

"Who was that Sheri?" Splinter asked.

"Eh, let's just say he's an old 'friend.'" I said, hanging the phone on the hook.

"What's our next move?" I asked Sensei.

He took in a deep breath.

"Well, we need to get my sons back to their ages."

I nodded. "But how?"

He took another deep breath. He looked at me now with his dark brown eyes.

"I am not sure. There are many methods we could try. How did they become young?"

"Well, Don was working on his smoke bomb and the others gathered around to look. Well, there was a shock and it shocked all of them. Then, the smoke started coming out of the bomb and when it cleared, they were all little turtles." I explained.

"Hmm..." He scratched his chin. I laughed quietly to myself.

"What if we shock them again?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, remember when me and Mike got shocked? He had my powers and the way we reversed it, was that we were shocked again! Maybe it'll work the same way!" I exclaimed.

I had figured it out. Not Don, not Leo, not Splinter, but me.

_Oh yeah, I'm good. Uh-huh. I'm awesome. It's my birthday, we're gonna party like it's my birthday. Uh-huh!_

Yes, I have my goofy moments. Michelangelo isnt' the only one with a sense of humor.

That, however, seems too easy.

Master Splinter was thinking these same thoughts.

"How long was it that you and Michelangelo had to wait before you were shocked again?" He asked.

"I forgot. I think it was a few days, maybe even a full week." I said.

"We probably should wait until it has been a week. Just in case." Splinter said.

Just in case? What was with that? I guess he would rather be safe than sorry.

I would rather be safe than sorry too.

"Do you really think we can last a whole week with Shredder knowing and everything?" I asked.

"Yes. We have done the impossible and I believe we can do this too. But we will have to be extra careful. Especially, you." He said, looking at me. "Seeing how you are powerless, you need to be extra careful on patrol. Usually, I would not allow you to go patrolling in this situation, but New York needs saving too. Will you do this Sheri?"

"Yes, Sensei." I said then I bowed again.

"I have a surprise for you, though." Splinter said, getting up and walking to Donny's work bench area.

"When we first met, Michelangelo described you to the Silver Sentry and he said you may run a risk of losing your powers. Michelangelo told me what he said so I had Donatello make this for you."

He pulled out a suit like thing. It was all black with a black cape and hood. Around the waist area was a grey utility belt. The suit was a one piece. Then, Master Splinter pulled out what looked somewhat like a hockey mask only it had more of a skull look to it. And on the forehead of the mask was a picture of a small red dragon.

"Please try it on." Sensei said. He handed me the suit and I went into the bathroom to put it on. It covered my whole body, and was a spandex-like material. There was a voice modulator in the mouth area of the mask that was currently off. Cool, I could be somebody totally different.

I put the mask on and the hood covered my head and I tucked my blonde hair under it.

There were many gadgets on the belt. New toys...a mischievous smile curled on my lips.

I came out of the bathroom in complete uniform. The cape slightly flailing behind me.

"You are now known as 'The Red Dragon.'" My Sensei said.

"But why?" I asked.

"This suit is bullet-proof, flame-proof, and is stylish. Anyway, we had to put the suit on you so Shredder wouldn't recognize you and try to target you when you didn't have any powers. It also has an assortment of gadgets that would be useful to a ninja." He said.

"You need to wear this on your patrols from now on." He added.

"Yes, Sensei." I said.

"That is also why Donatello put a voice modulator in the mask. So if you were heard by the Foot, they would be deceived by the voice." He explained.

"It's wonderful, Master Splinter." I embraced him with a hug.

He was shocked at first, then slowly wrapped his arms around me into the first true hug that we experienced together.

Ever since my father and mother died, I thought I'd never feel the embrace of a true father again. Boy, was I wrong. A gentle, but firm hug. The hug of a father. A true father.

Tears started coming into my eyes as I remembered my father's hugs. However, I held them back and we let go of one another.

"Master, how am I supposed to use this suit, if I don't know all the gadgets?" I asked.

He sighed. "I do not know of the gadgets. I'm afraid you will have to teach yourself since Donatello is now younger and does not remember building this suit for you." He said unhappily.

After that, I've been in the dojo area all day practicing with that suit. There were many gadgets. I liked them all.

I also practiced my combat skills in the suit with Splinter.

Yeah, he kicked my butt a few times, but I never gave up.

After 2 hours of training with me, he took to the little ones over to the other side of the dojo and was giving them extra practice.

Of course, Angel wanted me to train her, seeing how I am her Sensei, but I told her that Splinter was her substitute Sensei today and that she needed to obey him, like she would obey me. She nodded and left to her lessons.

Training on the other side of the room of the little ones was a bad idea. They kept glancing at me and not paying as much attention to Master Splinter.

I finally left and did my training in the old water junction about a mile from the lair. I brought some tape and a couple of old pillows with me.

I taped the pillows to the walls of the junction. I jumped up and whirl kicked them all. Gave them some punches and did a few heel kicks.

I don't know how long I was there. It didn't feel long but I think I was down here for a long time. So I packed up and headed home. When I got there I noticed the time was around 8:30pm!

Wow, I had been there a long, long time.

I hurried and grabbed a quick dinner and ran out to patrol NYC.

Sticking to the shadows, of course, I jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

I noticed some Purple Dragons in an alley. By the look of it, they were mugging some kids. I pulled out what looked like an ordinary silver pole, but clicked a small red button and it immediately transformed into a steel bo staff.

I will admit, I'm not the best with a bo. I'm more of a katana wielder, believe it or not.

I jumped onto a rooftop that helped create the narrow alley below me.

"Gimme your money, kid." said a husky looking Purple Dragon.

"Sure. Sure. Take it." He said casually, as if not caring that he was mobbed.

The 'kid' was about my age. Maybe a year older. Brown hair, and blue eyes. Not bad looking, but by the look of his clothes, he was a rich, snobby kid, that only cared for themselves. I guess his attitude toward being mugged was helping me to believe this. Apparently, this wasn't the first time he'd been mugged.

He threw the cash at them.

"Good, kid. I knew yous was seein' to reason." A slim Purple Dragon said. He had a smile of a hockey player, a lot of missing teeth.

I jumped toward the front of the alley. It was a dead end so they couldn't escape if I was standing there.

"Give him back the money." I said. Or was it me? My voice sounded like a young man. About a 19 year old man. Cool.

"Look, another costumed freak." the slim one pointed out.

"Yeah, and he wants us to give our money back. What should we do Rocko?" a Purple Dragon said that looked like he had been smacked with a shovel. His nose looked flat, and his eyes were constantly crossed.

"I thinks we should get rid of this freak." The husky one answered while cracking his knuckles.

Three. Just three. Not too bad to deal with, seeing how this was the first time I have fought with this thing.

"Yeah, I agree." No-Teeth said.

They all charged at me, 1 by 1. How easy is that?

I whirled kicked all three. Gees, how stupid could you get?

They fell to the ground and then came back up. Wanting more.

Morons...

I twirled the bo staff above my head and then hit them with it, mimicking the older Donatello's movements. They weren't as good looking as his, but it got the job done.

After a few minutes, they were running from the alley.

I smirked at their actions. I turned to look at the kid, who was cowering in the corner of alley with a look of horror, as if I was gonna kill him.

"You alright?" I asked as I picked up the money from the ground. He brought himself up. He was wearing khaki pants, a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue vest over it. His brown hair was slicked back.

He was an inch or two taller than me.

"No. Look at this." He showed me the bottom of his pant leg which was covered in mud. "It'll never come out." He whined.

I picked up all the cash and noticed that they were all 100 dollar bills.

"It's not like you can't buy a new pair of pants." I said, or I mean, the Red Dragon said.

I fell really weird, I mean, I'm not myself when I'm the Red Dragon. My voice is different and my attitude is kinda different. It's weird.

"Well, you're a rude one." He said.

"I can be rude to you if I want. I saved your life." I pointed out.

"You saved nothing except for some money! They wouldn't havehurted me as long as I gave them the money." He exclaimed.

"Apparently, you've never been mugged by the Purple Dragons before." I said.

He was silent.

What a little snot.

"You got a name, sno-" I cut myself off.

"Yeah, the name's Nicholas James Scott, the Fifth." He said in a snotty voice. I wanted to hurt him so much. However, I maintained my cool.

"Okay. You got a home, Nick?"

"Don't call me Nick, and yes, I do."

"So why ain't you there right now?" I asked.

"I was taking a stroll and all of a sudden, these thugs jumped me."

"Well, your safe now. Just go home, okay?"

"Whatever." He took the money from my hands. I began walking toward the start of the alley when he asked a question:

"Who are you?"

I didn't answer. Then I said, "I truly don't know anymore."

With that, I took out a grappling hook thing with a handle. I pressed a button, and the grappling hook flew up and grabbed the fire escape and pulled me up too. Then I jumped onto the fire escape and from there to the rooftop and I began running at a fast pace.

* * *

**Master Splinter:**

I waited for Sheri to return. As I sat on the couch letting the warm glow of the tv come upon me, I remembered the making of that suit, like it was yesterday:

"Master Splinter the Silver Sentry needs to talk to you." Michelangelo had said.

I remember the Silver Sentry coming to our home. I didn't blind fold him this time, knowing that he could very well he could see through it. The conversation started normally in the living room. Him in the recliner and I on the couch.

"Turtle Titan has told me much of this girl Sheri. He says she has powers. Is this correct?" He asked.

"Yes, but even she is unsure of what they truly are. She calls them ghost powers, but I can tell she doesn't completely understand what they are." I said.

"Hmm...well then, she runs a high risk of losing them."

"Why do you say this?" I asked.

"Well, powers only work for the person who understands them fully. It's like they have a mind of their own. One minute, they're your best friend, the next, your enemy. If she doesn't ever truly understand them, she will lose them. Or it also may mean, she may gain new powers that she can understand. Who knows? It can be either result or it can be better or worse. You never know with powers." The Silver Sentry had said.

"If I were you, I'd do something that a friend did once for himself."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"He created a crime fighting outfit designed with many gadgets. He couldn't stand just sitting around. And by the way Michelangelo has described this girl, she doesn't like to sit still either." He finished.

"Yes, this is very true." I agreed.

I remember asking Donatello to make this suit and the gadgets. He, of course, agreed and was excited to build something new. I remember all those sleepless nights of his. We tried to get him to sleep, but he refused and wanted to keep working. Finally, his body fell asleep at his desk and we helped him to bed. He slept the whole day.

It's midnight now, and my little Red Dragon had not returned. I hope she is alright.

CRASH!

I ran into the kitchen, sticking with the shadows as a true ninja should. I noticed a little Raphael holding up a little Michelangelo who was reaching into the freezer of the fridge and at Raphael's feet was the ice tray, and several pieces of ice around it.

I came out of the shadows. At the sight of me, Raphael panicked and dropped Michelangelo.

"Thanks, Raph." He muttered as he got back up. I cocked my head to a side. They seemed bigger now. Like, they had gotten older.

"How old are you now my sons?" I asked.

"Duh, Master Splinter, we're twelve." Michelangelo proclaimed.

Twelve? They were eight years old when I put them to bed! Maybe we would not need to shock them again. Maybe they could just grow on their own.

"Aw yes, and what were you two twelve year olds doing at this late hour?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We were just-" Raphael was interrupted when the ice cream box that had been teetering on the edge of the open fridge finally fell on his head.

"Ouch!" He yelled. "Stupid ice cream!" he kicked it and the ice cream headed toward me, I caught it with ease.

"You two know the rules. No snacks after dessert. Go to your rooms, now." I said.

"But Sensei-" Michelangelo began.

"Unless, you wouldwanttodo flips, instead." I added.

"No! No, we're good." Raphael said hurriedly.

"Yeah, we'll be going to our rooms now." Michelangelo said and they both ran to their rooms.

I cleaned up the mess and went back to the living room.

I wonder is they would remember Sheri since they've grown older. I guess I'll find out in time.

* * *

**The Red Dragon:**

"Oh goodie, fresh meat," the Foot ninjas says as they walk toward me.

I had already introduced myself as the Red Dragon. We're on a rooftop, with a good view of the bank.

"Bring it on." I challenge.

"He's mine," the first ninja says, stepping up close to me.

I kick up and my heel connects with his chin, sending him back a few feet with his hand on the chin.

"Wanna play rough, eh?" He asks as he pulls out his katana.

Ooh, I'm scared.

He slashes at me a few times, keeping me on my guard. He swings at me a fourth time and I squat down on my toes, and then pop back up in an upper-cut that connects with his chin, again.

I feel burning in my ribs again.

Damn it! Not now. Please not now.

I fight try to fight it off, but the pain is still there.

I, all of a sudden, feel something hard connect with my cheek and I go sailing into the air and I hit the overhang.

Then I feel something scratch my shins.

"We'll make him suffer with pain first," a ninja says. "Then, we'll kill him."

Errgh!

I jump up and punch him in the gut. Then I pull out the steel looking pipe.

"Look, he's got a pipe to fight us off. How pathetic," a ninja says to his buddies.

I press the button and it turns to its full bo staff-self.

The ninjas don't notice this, and I quickly hit them all with it, sending them all back.

Most of them now, have some cuts and bruises I imagine.

My knees buckle after feeling something cut the back of them. I turn to see that first ninja that claimed me to be their victim.

The back of my knees is making a little pool of blood on the rooftop, but I fight the pain.

The ninja raises his katana to finish me off. Boy, do I give him a surprise.

I quickly rise up and leave the bo staff on the ground. I grab the blunt end of the katana and before he can blink, I twist his arm behind his back and make his katana appear in front of his throat. The killing edge closest to his neck.

I smell blood. Either it's the little blood on his katana or the blood of my knees and shin. My knees are giving in, again, but I use the guy to lean on so I don't fall. His buddies have gotten up and realized what I have done.

I can tell that he is their group's leader. He's got a little symbol on his red bandana around the top of his head. It's a Japanese character that reads, "Captain."

Cut off the head, and the body will follow.

I move the katana across his neck and his body falls into the already pool of blood from my knees.

The other ninjas are amazed that I got rid of their Captain so easily.

I pick up my bo staff andhit the button to make itsmaller and put it into my utility belt. I turn to leave, knowing that they won't attack me now. They're too afraid, I can sense it.

"Who-who are you?" asks a ninja in the front.

I just turn my head around and look at them all.

"The name is Red Dragon. Remember it. Fear it." I said.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's gory, but I kinda like the gory stuff. Sorry if some of y'all don't like gory stuff. And thank you all who've been reading my stories. And thanks to all who've been reading and reviewing. I'm working on my other story as well. I even have a little summary for you for a heads up. Here's the summary. I still need to decide a title though:**

I sat there on top of their graves, wondering; how could Saki have finally won? Didn't good always triumph over evil? Didn't the good guys win when all hope seemed lost? Well, apparently not. Not in our life-time. It seemed so unfair. The good souls of my brothers and friends were gone at such agonizing deaths. I had to watch those deaths, too. One by one, I saw each of them die, taking a little part of my heart with them. I stood up with only one thing in my mind. Revenge...

Okay, hoped you enjoyed the little 'sneak-peek.' Tell me what you think of those sneak peeks cuz if people like them, I am thinking about putting these in my stories from now on, preparing you of what to expect in my next stories. Also, please tell your friends of my stories. I need more readers and reviewers please.


	7. Captured & Coming with Age

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the TMNT.  
A/N: Sorry, it's taken awhile to write this, but lately I've been concentrating on my dark story: 'Revenge' So I've kinda neglected 'Motherhood'. So here it is for those who have been reading and reviewing. I might up this rating later, because it's gonna get a little violent.

Motherhood  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 7: Captured/Coming of Age

The Red Dragon (Sheri):

Okay, my exit wasn't as cool as some people think. Actually, it couldn't have gone any worse, unless the Foot ninjas had seen what happened.

When I landed on the edge of the fire escape, my knees buckled from the cuts and I fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What was that?" I heard a voice say from the street.

I crawled to the shadows, trying to avoid being seen.

"I don't know, but it came from over here," said a familiar gruff-like voice.

A whole mob of people came into the alley. They were all armed with guns or knives.

"Hey, look at this," said what I'm guessing was Angel's dad. He pointed to the little puddle of blood where I had landed and then the trail of blood drops I had left behind.

"Well, well, looky here. I've found something boys." he said as he grinned an evil grin at me.

"So who are you?" He asked.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't leave me alone." I threatened. Thank goodness Donnie put a voice modulator in this thing.

"Ooh...sassy boy, huh?" He said grinning. "What's with the costume thing? You a wannabe superhero or somethin'?" Angel's dad asked. Apparently he was the leader of the group.

"Well, what should we do with him?" He asked.

"Shoot him," said a voice from the back.

"No. I say we take off his mask and find out who he is. Who knows? There may be a nice prize under that mask," said a man with a redneck tone.

He reached down to grab my mask. The pain finally kicked in and I lost consciousness...

* * *

Greg Nickels, the guy who wrote the article and Angel's dad, reached down to grab the mysterious boy's mask. He grabbed it and pulled it off, seeing Sheri's face. 

"Well, looks like you were right, Kepner." Greg said. "We got more than just any criminal, though, we got the ultimate prize. I'm sure Mr. Saki will pay a great deal for her." He added.

"Take her." Greg said.

A guy with a bald head and a scar on his right eye and another guy with black hair and dark eyes lifted her up by her arms and dragged her with the crowd.

Greg dropped the mask as he followed his gang.

"Should we announce this to the news, boss?" asked the redneck.

"No. We'll just say that she flew the coop and left to a different state or something." Greg said.

"Why?" The redneck asked.

"To build up publicity. If we say that she's heading for a different state, then that state will get worried. And when we announce later that she's been captured, then we'll be praised in two states. I am thinking about saying she's through the whole country, and maybe even the world." Greg said.

"I see. The better we look, the happier I am." The redneck added.

"And the better we look, the richer we get." Greg added.

"What about your little girl, that Sheri has? How we gonna get her to tell where she's at?" A stocky guy asked.

"I'm sure Mr. Saki will get her to talk." Greg smiled evilly as they walked into Foot HQ and all the Foot ninjas watched them in shock.

For years they had not been able to catch this girl. And this new gang did it within a few weeks!

* * *

Saki's Office:

"We brought you a present Mr. Saki." Greg said as his two associates threw Sheri's body on the ground in front of Oroku Saki.

"It seems my birthday has come early." Saki joked.

He picked up a briefcase that had been by his side for the last few weeks.

"Like we agreed, one million dollars for the girl." Oroku Saki said, handing over the briefcase.

"Good. Good. Nice doing business with you." Greg said. "Also, would you do me a favor?" Greg asked.

"Perhaps. It depends on what the favor is." Saki said.

"Well, Mr. Saki, I was wondering if you would mind interrogating Sheri about my daughter Angel. I need her back so I can 'relieve stress.'" Greg said.

"Well, I think I can arrange that. This girl has been a pest to me long enough, and I think it's time we ended it. I know of some ways we can torture her to no end." Saki's eyes gleamed with an evil satisfaction.

"Okay then. I will call you later to see how it goes." Greg said. He and his gang left.

"Take her to the chambers and do the usual first round." Saki commanded his ninjas to do.

His ninjas nodded with smirks on their faces, and took Sheri to the chambers below the building.

"This is going to be fun." Saki said as he held up a knife.

* * *

The Lair: **Master Splinter  
**5:00am

I still sat on the couch, watching television. I had a worried look on my face and every few minutes I'd glance at the door, expecting to see a tired looking Sheri walking through it. The seconds went by and nothing happened. The minutes...hours...she still hadn't returned. Where could she be?

I felt something. Something bad had happened. Sheri usually came home around this time.

I walked into the kitchen, and to my surprise, saw my 12 year old sons, eating an early breakfast.

Leonardo was sipping tea and looked refreshed. My other sons looked tired and as if they wanted to go back to bed.

Leonardo looked up at me.

"Are you alright, Sensei? You look tired." He wondered.

"I've been up all night, Leonardo, waiting for Sheri to return." I said.

None of them seemed surprised by Sheri's name or asked who she was. Apparently they remembered her.

Angel came walking into the room in her pink nightgown and her pink blanket with Hello Kitty on it. And her Hello Kitty slippers.

"Whewe is Shewi?" She asked me.

"Umm...I do not know." I answered. You have to be truthful with kids. And Sheri told me she wanted Angel to be raised around the truth so she'd be able to handle truth when she was older.

Tears started to appear in her eyes. That broke my heart.

"We should go out and look for her." Raphael suggested.

"I'm not sure, my son. A lot of weird gangs are forming that are against mutants." I cautioned.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think Raph's right, Sensei." Leonardo said.

"What if she is hurt or something worse has happened?" Michelangelo added.

"Yeah, we can't stand by and let that happen." Donatello chimed in.

I sighed.

"Okay, you may go." I permitted.

"I want to go too." Angel said with a sniffling voice.

"No, Angel. You have not reached the peak of your ninja skills. You must stay here where you are safer." I said.

She looked disappointed, but nodded soon after.

I looked down at the floor and sighed again, then I looked up, my sons had already gone.

* * *

**Raphael:**

"Leo, where the hell are we?" I asked.

"Language." He muttered.

"Leo, I'm 12. I can say whatever I want." I said.

"Yeah. Like that time you said 'ass' in front of Sensei. Yeah, he let you get away with that." Mike said in a sarcastic tone. Leo, Don, and himself chuckled.

I had called Mike an ass about a month ago, right in front of Master Splinter. Big mistake. He had made me do so many chores, I thought I was cleaning the whole lair. I hated it.

"To answer your question, we are in downtown New York." Leo said as he jumped off the overhand of a building and did 3 flips onto the next rooftop.

"Show off." I muttered.

The others followed and I did too.

"Does she have something we can track?" Leo asked Don.

"Yeah, in her shell-cell." Don said, taking out his tracker.

"I can't believe I forgot." He added.

"I can't either." Mike said in a joking matter.

Weird, Don usually never forgets things like that. He usually knows where all his inventions are. Now, it'll be easier finding Sheri, I guess.

* * *

**Sheri:**

I woke up in a daze. Everything seemed really fuzzy to me, but when I looked around I just saw a dark room with a light bulb in the middle of the room. Shackles were around my ankles and the chain went up to the ceiling, where ever the ceiling was...

There were jail bars in front of me, apparently I was imprisoned. It all came back to me. The captain, the blood, and Angel's dad.

I was cold, very cold. I looked down to see myself half-naked! My private parts were covered, but by my black underwear and black bra. And my locket was on. My ribs were bruised and hurt like hell. Scratches were all over my body.

I pulled my shackles, trying to free myself.

"Sheri, you don't want to end our session so early do you?" A voice said from the darkness. The cell opened and Oroku Saki appeared in his ceremonial robes.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind an early release." I retorted in the sassiest voice I could make. I glared at him.

"If looks could kill, I guess I would be dead right now." He said as he saw the look I gave him.

"I'm guessing that I've been your boys' play thing for some time now?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what they've done. Now, to business. Where is Angel?" Saki asked.

"Whose Angel?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sheri. I've seen you with Greg Nickel's kid. Your freaky family has adopted her. Where is she?" He asked again.

"Canada." I answered casually.

Saki reached over and slapped me hard in the face, leaving a big red mark there.

"Wrong answer. I know she's in New York City. I guess until you confess, I'll leave you in here for the boys." He said. He walked out of the cell, leaving me there.

"She's all yours." Saki muttered to some ninjas.

I was still too weak to fight, so I acquired more injuries, and I don't want to admit this...but...I was raped...about a dozen times...

* * *

**Leonardo:**

"Sheri's in there?" I asked, gulping.

"Well, she's in the basement, it looks like." Don said, examining the tracker.

"I say bring 'em on." Raph said unsheathing his sais.

"Raph, we're 14 year old turtles. We can't take on that many ninjas. Especially when we are not at our Ninjitsu peak." I protested. **(A/N: Yes, I typed fourteen on purpose, becuz the turtles are getting older at their own pace. Just to let you know.)**

"Whatever." Raph said, stuffing his sais back in his belt.

"So, do we sneak attack, or what?" Mike asked.

"Hmm..." Don thought. "If we get a hold of those uniforms...we can just walk in and nobody would notice." Don said.

"Yeah...that's great. But how are we gonna get a uniform?" Mike asked.

"See those four ninjas that are all alone?" Don asked.

"Yeah, so?" Mike asked.

"We'll sneak up on them, knock them unconscious and steal their uniforms." I finished.

"Now we're talkin' my lang." Raph said a smirk on his face.

"Come on." He said. We all jumped silently into the bushes and rustled the leaves. The ninjas came over near and we beat the crap out of them and stole their uniforms.

As we came out of the bushes, my head began hurting. So did my brothers' heads.

We all groaned...

"Where the shell are we?" Mikey asked.

"And why are we in 'these' outfits?" Raph asked.

Don looked down at his tracker.

"Hey, what's this?"

"I think it's your tracker." I said.

"I know that, but who are we tracking?" Don asked.

We looked at each other. Trying to figure it out...

"Sheri!" We said as a group.

"She's in the basement." Don said.

"So we put these on to sneak into Foot HQ." Raph said.

"But, how did we get here?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. We need to find Sheri. If she's in this building, we know she's definitely in trouble." I said.

"Come on." I waved them on and we made our way into Foot HQ.

Don was to my left, Raph was right behind me, and Mike was behind Don.

"Guys, look for exits in case of a fast escape." I muttered to the rest.

"I still want to know how we got here." Mike whispered.

"We would all like to know, Mikey. I know I would, but we don't have time to ask. Let's just find Sheri and get the shell out of here." Don whispered.

"Where to now?" I muttered.

"Those stairs, I think." He muttered back. We went down the stairs into a dark room with a single light bulb in the center of the room. I could make out jail bars in the room. I heard laughing, whimpering, and noises of kicking.

We looked at each other and then headed toward the noises.

Seeing the sight I did, made me want to kill all those ninjas who were tormenting her.

"Hold her down." One said.

It took three ninjas to hold down Sheri who was tugging on the shackles and trying to squirm free.

"That's better." He said.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

She drew her head back, but the guy leaned forward, keeping their lips together.

Don stepped up to them.

"Hey, it's our turn to be with the 'prisoner.'" Don said in a slightly deeper voice. That he disguised.

The ninja parted from her lips and looked up at Don.

"Hey, give me one more minute. She ain't a virgin now so she ain't worth nothin' there, but she can still make-out pretty nicely." He said, going back for a kiss.

Not a virgin? Not a virgin!

What was worse is that the ninjas that were holding her had stopped and now he was leaning in for a kiss and she wasn't even trying to resist.

Don grabbed him by the back of the collar and turned him around to face him.

"Move. She is ours for the next couple of hours. You've had your turn." He said, his voice serious.

Don was usually a quiet one that didn't threaten. That was usually Raph's department, and Mike and Raph seemed as shocked as I was.

"Fine, geez. She ain't nothin' special. Just let me know when you're all done." He said. He and his group left.

"So, what are you four gonna do?" She asked, her voice was harsh and cold.

"Dude, it's us." Mike said taking off the head mask.

The rest of us followed his actions.

"You're all 15 again." She muttered with a slight smile.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Mike asked, but Sheri seemed only half conscious.

"Let's ask her questions later." I said.

I cut the shackles with my katana and she started falling, luckily, Raph caught her before she hit the floor.

I just noticed her left arm had blood coming from it, so did her knees and shin.

"Don, maybe you should check her over. Those cuts look nasty." I said.

Don looked over her main injuries, her arm, shin, and the back of her knees.

He sighed. Not usually a good sign.

"Those, monsters." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"Her knees and her shin are older wounds. They shouldn't be opened, they should be scabs. But, the Foot has reopened the wounds many times. It'll probably be infected." He said.

"What about her arm?" Mikey asked.

Her arm was bleeding even more persistently.

"I think they've cut an artery. If we don't get her home soon, she'll die of blood loss." Don finished.

"What can we do for her now?" I asked.

"We need to get her a blanket or something and we need to wrap her arm." Don said.

"Let's take these off." I said. We all took off the Foot clothes and then put a coat on Sheri.

I took off my mask and gave it to Don to wrap around her arm.

After Don was finished, we began walking to the stairs, keeping in the shadows. Raph carried Sheri.

"Leo, do you think that guy was serious when he said, that she wasn't a virgin?" Mikey asked me.

"No idea. I'm sure we'll hear everything later though." I said. Her body was all scratched and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were sunken in like a skeleton. She hadn't slept in days, apparently.

Now we just need to find an exit...or make one...

"Did anyone see a way out from the main room?" I asked.

Mikey opened his mouth.

"Besides the front door." I added.

He shut his mouth. Apparently trying to be a smart ass.

"Let's go." I motioned, running along the wall into the main room. My brothers followed, Raph being a bit slower because of what he was carrying.

"Okay, on my signal, Raph, you go through the door and jump into the bushes on the right side of the door," I commanded.

"Okay." He muttered.

"One...Two..."

"Three." said an Elite Guard to my left. I look down seeing Mikey's foot is out in the light. Everybody else notices too.

"Sorry..." He muttered.

We all jump out from the shadows, weapons drawn. Well, all except Raph, who just stands there in an awkward way.

The regular Foot ninjas have gone for some reason and it's just us, and the Elite Guard.

Raph sets Sheri down, behind a plant in the shadows. He takes out his sais, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I see you haven't gotten rid of your look, eh?" Raph smarts off at the ninjas.

The EliteGuard charges at us and now it's time to fight...

As much as I don't want to, I have to, and I do.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's long, and it is kinda poorly written, but...I had to hurry, I've been busy with my 'Revenge' story and my drawings**


	8. He Knows

Disclaimer: Do I own the TMNT? Marco, Pol-NO.

A/N: Hope y'all enjoy this, and I do apologize again for taking so long to update that last chapter. I got into that Revenge story, and couldn't get out. So...onward, to the story, we go! And this part in the story will help open another story later on.

Motherhood  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 8: He Knows

Michelangelo:

Even though they are our enemies, I still have to give the Elite Guard their props for their head gear. I just love those hats.

The Elite charged at us, waving their weapons and using extreme ninja abilities, nothing new, right?

Wrong. Dead wrong.

I don't know how. I don't think even Donnie knows, but for some reason, the Elite could produce fire from their hands! It was weird.

I had the one with the short axes. He waved them at me, I ducked and aimed a kick at his ankles, he jumped up in time, but as he jumped one of my nunchukas hit him in the side. Causing him to fall to the ground, but he got back up, quickly.

He aimed his hand at me, and all of a sudden, a stream of fire came pouring out! I dodged it just in time, well, my body did anyway. The ends of my poor bandana tails were fried though. But they could be replaced.

I heard a yell to my left and saw Don on the floor, with a burn on his ankle.

"DONNIE!" Raph yelled. He kicked the ninja who had burned Don and checked on him. The ninja landed at my feet, I kicked him in the head, quickly, to make sure he was unconscious. He was.

"Mikey, look out!" Leo said. I turned and ducked, just in time as a fist flew above my hand. I kicked at his ankles, making him fall to the ground.

As he hit the floor, fire came from his hands. I jumped up, landing just an inch away from the fire. Thank goodness the floor was marble, and not wood. This whole place would be blazing.

I then aimed my nunchuka at the head of the fallen ninja and hit him in the temple. He went unconscious as soon as the nunchuk hit. Leo and Raph were in front of Donnie, fending off 4 Elite Guard. Time for my favorite move...

Shell sweep.

I run toward the crowd of ninjas and sweep my leg around, moving on my shell toward the ninjas, my nunchuks twirling around me. I slam into one of the ninjas, and then they all fall. Leo and Raph take this moment and kick or hit them unconscious.

"Good work, Mikey." Leo muttered. He sheathed his twin katana and then ran to Sheri, picking her up.

"Can you walk on your ankle Don?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Don got up, but started limping. Raph finally put Don's arm around his shoulders and helped him out.

I wonder why the other ninjas flew the coop. I looked around, trying to find the answer which I found out real quick.

The rug on the floor was on fire and the flames were heading straight toward us, and those flames were moving fast.

"Guys..."

"Not now, Mike." Raph grunted.

"Guys..."

"Shut up, Mikey." Raph said.

"Okay, so when the flames burn you, don't say I didn't warn ya!" I said. I helped Raph with Don, hoping to get outside, where the rug ended.

Leo was already in the grass, he kept running...why?...

Grass is flammable too...isn't it? Aw, shell...

Raphael's and my paces quickened as we went to a full spring, dragging Donnie along. I could tell by the look on his face that he was in pain, but I'm sure he wasn't going to complain now.

* * *

**Raphael:**

We ran out the doorway and was in the street by the time the bushes were burning. The fire didn't catch onto the grass fast enough to get us. We made our way into an alley and down the sewers we went.

"You guys can let go of me. I can walk on my own." Don protested.

"Sorry, Donnie, no can do. You need to stay off that ankle. It's burned pretty bad. You should know, Dr. Einstein." I said.

Don rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I can still limp around." Don said.

"Forget it Donatello. You are not going to win this fight." Leo said, not looking back at us. He had gone into a complete leader...what's the word?...umm...thing. I can't explain it, but ever since he had Sheri in his arms, he was serious, dead serious. And you could tell when he was serious; he had this determined look on his face and he gave orders like crazy. Plus, he would use our full names like Master Splinter does.

"Gees, Leo. A bit uptight, ain't we?" I asked.

"Back off, Raphael! You know we got to get Sheri home. You heard what Don said, they cut an artery and she could die." Leo said, still not looking back. We kept walking, we knew we couldn't stop.

Mike and Don got this look on their faces. They hated it when Leo and I argued. When we did, they would cower into their rooms or the kitchen. Someplace that didn't have me and Leo yelling at one another.

"I'm well aware of what could happen, but you don't have to be so uptight about it." I commented. I knew very well that if Sheri's life wasn't on the line, Leo would have turned around and yelled at me, but he bit his tongue and kept walking.

We finally arrived home and we took Sheri and Don to the infirmary.

"Okay, Don, you need to stay off that ankle, so tell us what to do to help Sheri." Leo said, laying her on a bed across from Don's bed.

"In the medicine cabinet, there is a tube of gel called Neosporin. It's yellow, you can't miss it. Put some Neosporin on the back of her knees, and shin wound. It'll keep the injuries from getting infected." He commanded.

Mike grabbed the Neosporin and put the gel on the injuries.

"Okay, now Leo, remove your bandana from her arm and wipe the blood with hot water. She might move in pain, but keep going. It's for her own good." Don said.

I got the hot water as Leo removed his bandana. I cleaned off the blood. Sheri's teeth did clench and her body winced in pain, but I still cleaned it.

"Now quickly wrap that medical tape around her wound." He said.

Leo completed this task, quickly. About 10 seconds after he had finished putting the tape on, a pinkish color could be seen through the medical tape.

"Gees. It's bleeding fast." I stated. We all stared at it for a few seconds.

"Now, someone please get me that pink ointment in the medicine cabinet." Don said.

Mike did as he was told and handed it to Don who rubbed it on his burn. He had a little sign of relief on his face as the ointment cooled the burn.

"What is going on in-" Master Splinter stopped as looked at all of us.

"You're...you're...15 again?" Splinter said, sounding amazed.

"Yeah, Master Splinter. Why wouldn't we be?" Mikey asked.

"Well, that is for Sheri to explain when she awakes. What happened?" He asked.

"Well, we were looking at Don's smoke bomb, next thing we know, we're in front of Foot HQ. Then, we noticed that Sheri's tracker was in the Foot's building so we went in to rescue her. This is how we found her." Leo explained.

"What is wrong with you, Donatello?" Sensei asked.

"I just got burned." Don stated. He began wrapping his burnt ankle up.

"Yeah, Sensei, it was weird. The Elite Guard could somehow produce flames from their hands. It got my bandana tails." Mikey said, showing his bandana tails to the rest of us.

"Hmm..." He thought, scratching his chin. "I need to meditate upon this matter. Please keep an eye on your brother and on Sheri. And get her a blanket please." Master Splinter said. Then he left to his room.

Mikey went and got the blanket, putting it over Sheri.

We were all pretty tired so I decided I would turn in.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm pretty sleepy." I said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. I'm gonna hit the hay." Mike said following me out of the room.

* * *

**Leonardo:**

"Well," Donatello began. He leaned over grabbing the crutches he made that were leaning against the wall, "I'm going to my own room to sleep too. I'm tired, myself. You gonna nap Leo?" Don asked.

"Nah. I'll stay here for awhile and keep an eye on Sheri." I said.

Don shrugged. "Okay, whatever," He said leaving the infirmary.

I pulled up a chair next to Sheri's bedside. Yes, I realized that being the leader had it's disadvantages. Yes, I know I shouldn't like Sheri. I mean, I understood what Sensei meant. He never wants me to make the choice between marriage or blood. Save my brothers or my wife...I sighed. It just seemed so unfair that I had to go through this. I had to obey my Master. It's the way of bushido, but at the same time, I have to obey my heart. Which right now says, I should be with Sheri.

I take in a deep breath. I wanted to tell Sheri, but not out loud so anyone else could hear. Now was my chance. I put my hand on Sheri's forehead. Master Splinter had done this to me when I was weak and near death, maybe I could do it too.

* * *

**Sheri:**

"Where am I?" I asked into the darkness.

"Sheri? Sheri? Is that you?" I hear a familiar voice.

"Leo? Yes, it's Sheri. Leo, please tell me it's you."

"Yes. It's me."

"Leo, what's going on?"

"You're weak from...uh..."

"Torture?" I interrupted.

"So, you still remember?" He asked.

"How can I forget?"

"You have a point."

There's a moment of silence.

"Sheri, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Leo said.

"Yeah, shoot. At least here nobody can interrupt our conversation." I coaxed.

Could it be? Was he gonna tell me? After the Mutant and Human war, I've known thanks to Randal's big mouth. But, was he gonna finally get the guts to tell me?

"Well, Sheri..." He began.

He's choking.

"Leo, calm down. Just guide me back and we'll discuss this in the infirmary." I said.

"But I don't want Master Splinter to hear."

"Why?"

"He's not big on my idea." He explained.

"Idea?"

"Well...ya see...never mind..."

I can hear him sigh.

"Come on Leo. Tell me. We're best friends. We can talk about everything." I coaxed.

"Not everything. This is a guy issue. I'll talk it over with Donnie."

"Okay, whatever."

"You need to come back to us. Come back..." His voice was drifting off.

"Leo...?"

"Come back..."

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a scaly hand on my forehead.

"Le-Leo?" I asked weakly.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." He greeted me with his warm smile.

I groaned. I didn't move. I didn't want to nor could I.

"Leo, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with me? What injuries do I have?" I asked.

"Broken artery, but Don says if we stop the bleeding, it should be okay and heal itself. You have your powers and I'm sure they're working as we speak." He said.

I could feel a tingling in my arm, but I didn't have my powers, right? I thought I lost them. Maybe there was still hope.

The phone started ringing in the living room.

"I'll be right back." Leo said, going to answer the phone.

He was gone for awhile and then came back with it. Thank goodness it's cordless.

"It's for you. Do you wanna take it or should I tell 'em to wait?" He asked.

"Give it here." I said reaching my uninjured arm out.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Okay, girlie. Mr. Saki apparently failed, but I know something that he doesn't." Greg said on the phone.

"Okay, _Greg,_ what do you know?" I asked.

"I know of your new home under the surface..."

TBC

A/N: Okay, peeps here ya go. Another part/chapter of Motherhood. And for fans of 'Revenge' I am trying to work on that. I have many different ideas going through my head and I'm trying to pick the best one, but I'll warn you now, the end of 'Revenge' isn't going to be ahappy one.


	9. Splinter's Wrath Begins

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any 15 year old, 5 foot 1 inch, walking, talking ninja turtles. Dangit.

A/N: The story continues! And for peeps who were reading 'Revenge', I just finished writing the story. Well, enjoy the story guys.

Motherhood  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 9: Splinter's Wrath Begins

Greg:

If I've learned one thing from being a criminal, it's always bring your enemies to you. Make them think you have the edge. That's why I printed that phony newspaper about her murdering her parents. Now, she can't go to the police. I had one of my men put that one newspaper where she would be and...no cops and I was getting my girl back. Perfect.

"No...You don't know where I live!" Sheri said into the phone.

"I watched the turtles take you down and I had three men follow you. They know where you live and if you don't bring me Angel, I'll send all my guys plus the Foot down there. And I know you and one of your friends are injured. With you two out of commision, they wouldn't stand a chance." I said with an evil voice.

"Damn." I heard her mutter.

I heard someone else cough, apparently someone else was listening in to this.

"Bring Angel to Central Park in an hour. And if she doesn't arrive..." I hung up.

****

Leonardo:

Sheri had turned up the volume on the phone so I heard the whole conversation. She gave me the phone and closed her eyes, thinking of what to do.

"Sheri? You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm great, Leo," She said sarcastically, "Angel's father is gonna get what he wants, I'm sore, tired, and not wanting to get up." She complained.

"That's life." I said.

"Yeah, well, sometimes life sucks," She said. She slowly sat herself up, putting her back against the pillows.

"Leo, we gotta tell Angel," she said. "I mean, I gotta tell Angel." She corrected herself.

I rubbed my forehead, and slowly dragged it down my face and sighed.

"You sure? We could probably take 'em," I coaxed. I didn't want to give him Angel just as much as Sheri didn't want to. She was part of our family and family stuck together.

"No. With me and Don down, we can't win a fight, and we don't want the lair destroyed," She argued.

"We can move," I suggested.

"No, we don't have the time nor do we have anywhere to move to."

Sheri had a point.

"Hold on, I got an idea, I'll be right back." I said, leaving the infirmary. I swear that I saw tears running down her cheeks, but I didn't stop to ask.

I jumped up to Don's room and I was about to knock on his door.

"My son, what is going on?" Master Splinter asked, seeing me about to knock.

"Um...Well, Sensei we've gotten a house call." I said.

"What kind of house call?" Splinter asked.

"Angel's father knows where we live and if we don't give Angel back to him within an hour, he'll send a bunch of Foot Ninjas and some of his lackies into our home." I explained.

His ears laid back, his eyes narrowed, his tail began twitching angrily, and his grip on his walking stick tightened. Oh no...he was pissed.

"I think it's time I've had a 'talk' with Angel's father." Splinter said.

"My son, get your two well brothers and please call Mr. Jones. I will be in the living room waiting for you all." He said, walking to the living room.

Usually, I do as Master Splinter says anyway, but when he's mad, you don't walk, you run at full speed.

I burst through the door to Mikey's room. "Come on Mike. Time to get up. We got an emergency." I said.

You'd think the word 'emergency' would get Mikey up. Oh no, not our Mikey.

He groaned and then slowly got up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. I trotted over to him and then pushed him out the door and told him to go to the living room.

Then I called Casey.

"Hey Case." I said.

"Leo? Do you know what time it is?" He asked with a yawn.

I looked up at the clock it was 11:05pm.

"Sorry Casey, but we have an emergency. Get down here fast, Master Splinter is ticked off about this current 'situation.'" I said.

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way." Then he hung up. I began running at full speed toward Raph's room. I turned a little too sharp at his door and caught myself on Raph's doorframe.

"Raph! Wake u-" I began but stopped as a sai was thrown and plunged into the wall just a few inches from my hand.

"Sorry Leo." He said, not sounding too sorry.

"Look, we have an emergency and Splinter wants us all in the living room, pronto," I said quickly.

"I'm movin,' I'm movin'" He said, slowly getting out of his hammock-like bed and walking toward me.

I groaned. Why did my bros have to be so slow? Didn't they understand what the word 'emergency' meant? I rolled my eyes and then ran to the living room.

Mikey was already there, rubbing his eyes and Casey had just entered through the door and took a seat by Mikey on the couch. Raph sat on the other side of Casey. I stood behind the couch.

"My sons and Mister Jones, I'm glad that you have came quickly and calmly. Leonardo has told me that Angel's father, has threatened our family. He will attack us in our home, if we do not give Angel back to him. I will not allow this." Splinter said, sternly, yet calmly. Oh yeah, definately pissed off...

"Yeah, I won't allow it either!" Raph said getting to his feet. "He'll take Angel over my dead body!" He added. Well, at least he was awake now.

"Listen, my son, he wants to meet Sheri at Central Park. But I will take her place without Angel. Sheri cannot take him to court, but I can." Splinter said.

"Now, if he does try to attack, I will need you my sons to be there. Mr. Jones, you will need to stay here and look after Donatello, Sheri, and Angel." Splinter said.

"Yessir." He said. He blurred the words together, still sounding tired.

"Good. Now come my sons. We have to meet someone." Splinter said.

Raph smirked, I know what he was thinking:

'Just as long as I get a hit in on her father, I'm good...'

****

Michelangelo:

Yeah, I've seen my father ticked off many times before, but not like this. As we made our way to Central Park, he ran with a speed I've never seen. I bet not even Flash could beat him. Well, maybe Flash, but that would be the only person to ever beat him.

When Raph, Leo, or Don got ticked, they would walk or run at a faster pace and so would I. But the way Master Splinter was goin' I thought I would never catch up.

He stopped outside Central Park.

"Raphael wait in that tree to the east. Leonardo take the tree to the north. Michelangelo you have the west tree." He said pointing to each tree as he told us. He sounded like an army captain.

"Yes Sensei" we all said, and then left to our assigned trees.

The cold night wind blew, making my bandana tails wave with the leaves. My Sensei walked through the front gate and all was peaceful.

At least for now...

****

TBC

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I'm having trouble finding time to write a lot. I'm working on it. Later y'all.


	10. Almost a Complete Family

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the TMNT.

A/N: Sorry guys that I've disappeared for a couple months, but I've had other things to do. And haven't had the time to write. Also, my computer has been in the shop for awhile cuz it's hard drive needed to be fixed. So, I'm trying to get back on it ASAP. Hope y'all enjoy.

Motherhood  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 10: Almost a Complete Family

Raphael:

I watched as Splinter just stood there, letting the night breeze wave his fur around. It was so calming and peaceful even if this wasn't a calming or peaceful situation.

Then, I could see dark figures comin' from the bushes. I narrowed my eyes, trying to make them all out.

One of them walked in front of the others and stopped in front of Splinter.

That must be _him._

I listened really closely and I heard them talking.

"Where are the girls?" I heard Angel's father ask.

"They won't be joining us this evening," Splinter said calmly.

"Why not? The agreement was I get Angel, and you all will be safe from my henchmen," Greg said.

"The agreement is changing Mr.?"

"Nickels...Greg Nickels...And Sheri agreed to this. We had a deal...," He said.

"That is why they call it an agreement. But, things can change in an agreement..." Sensei said.

"You're right. Guys, take him." Greg said.

"As you wish..." Splinter said calmly.

If he did the Dragon kick then we were supposed to help, until then, we had to watch Sensei fight on his own.

Splinter jumped into the air, digging his heel into one of the goon's shoulder. He fell to the ground and Splinter jumped up again, doing a flip and landing in a circle of them.

They all aimed their guns at him...and fired...

****

Leonardo:

Dust and dirt flew up, blocking my view so I couldn't see if Splinter was alright. I couldn't help but think to myself.

'Please God, let Master Splinter be alright...Please...'

The ninja in me told me to stay in the tree, but the son in me told me to go. I couldn't help it, the son overpowered the ninja.

I jumped from the tree, katanas out and at the ready.

I landed to the right of where Sensei should've been.

"Sensei! SENSEI!" I yelled into the dust.

Nothing...Silence...

"What the hell was that?" came a sound from the outer dust.

"It was one of them frog things!" said another voice.

Greg's henchmen...

"Whatever the hell it is, just shoot it!" Greg shouted.

"Get down, my son!" Splinter said. He grabbed me by the front of my ninja belt and pulled me down. I landed on my plastron, but grateful that the bullets were being shot over our heads.

"Sensei! I'm so happy you're alright!" I said. Duh, I was happy. I don't know what I'd do if Splinter wasn't here...I don't even want to think about it...

"AH! Oof! Ouch!" This was heard from around us. Sounds of wood and fists hitting skin could be heard as well...

I may complain about my brothers sometimes, but I'm glad that they're there for me.

When the dust cleared, every single guy was on the ground unconscious, and Raph had Greg pinned up against a tree with his sais.

The sound of Raph's knuckle punching Greg in the jaw was heard as I helped my Sensei up.

"My son, calm down," Splinter said to Raph.

Raph growled under his breath and then spit on Greg, hitting him in the face, then he turned and stood by Mikey.

If there was only a way Don could cure his temper...

"So, will you listen to our new agreement now?" Splinter asked Greg.

"Never! I just want my daughter back!"

"You'll never touch her again as long as I'm alive to say anythin' about it!" Raph said angrily.

"You abused her! She told us herself. How could you do something like that? To a young girl? Your own daughter?" Mikey said, he was getting angry too.

"My sons, stop. There is no excuse for abusing your own children...The new agreement will be this...we will turn you into the police and convince the police to let Angel live with us...and if you ever try to come after her again, I'll kill you myself..." Splinter said.

Splinter making a threat? That's something you didn't hear everyday...He was acting like Raphael...Am I in the Twilight Zone or something?

"Alright...Just don't kill me here..." Greg said.

"Not so tough without your goons are ya?" Mikey asked with a smirk.

Raph stepped up and grabbed his sais, making Greg fall to his feet.

"My son, may I borrow one of your katana?" Sensei asked.

"Yes Sensei." I said, giving him one.

"Thank you..." He said. He pointed the sharp end at Greg's back.

Mikey walked in front, Greg in the middle with Splinter right behind him with my katana, then me and Raph bringing up the rear.

"To the police station, my sons..." Splinter said.

This was it...we were finally going to add Angel to our family, legally...

****

Michelangelo:

How could anyone abuse their own child? I don't understand it...What if Splinter abused us when we were little? What would become of us? Who knows? I'm just glad that he didn't...

"Yes, Sensei," we said in unison when he told us to go to the police station.

You'd think it would've been harder than that...but, I guess not all things in life are hard...They did put up a 'decent' fight I guess, but it wasn't as hard as the Foot Ninjas. Especially those Elite...How did they get those fire powers? It makes no sense to me...

But, in this crazy world nothing makes sense anymore...

We arrived at the police station and walked in, getting many stares as we approached the front desk.

"Umm...yes?" asked the lady behind the desk. She looked a little surprised at our appearance...who wasn't?

"Listen ma'am," began Splinter, "this crook has captured my daughter that we rescued, and now he is after another little girl that is his daughter and he wants to abuse her. She ran away from home and we've been taking care of her for a month or so...we would appreciate it if you put this man behind bars. And youlet us have the custody of his daughter, Angel." Splinter explained.

The girl nodded, still a little shocked.

"What is his name?"

"Greg Nickels..."

"We've been after him for months!"

"Well, here he is..." Splinter said.

She got on her phone and called for some cops...

"Take him away boys!"I said, pointing at Greg.

Two cops did take him away. Down the hallway and to the left. He gave us all evil glares.

My brothers looked at me.

"I've wanted to say that for a long time..."I said.

Raph flicked the back ofmy head.

"You watch way to many movies, Mikey." He muttered.

The front desk lady was still on her phone talking to someone. Don't know who, but someone...

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot give you custody of Angel unless an approved judge lets you. If you want her, you'll have to take Mr. Nickels to court." She finished.

"What? This makes no sense..." Raph muttered.

"I'd like to take him to court then as soon as possible." Splinter said.

"We could do it tomorrow if you like. How about...two o'clock?"

Splinter nodded. "That sounds fine. Which courthouse will the trial be in?"

"The one on Main Street. They'll tell you which room to go to when you get there." She said.

"Thank you very much, young lady." Sensei then turned and walked toward the door. Like ducklings, we followed.

We were almost a family...almost being the key word.

* * *

When we got home, we were welcomed by Don's complaining.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE INFIRMARY!"

We all jogged to the living room, where we heard the noise.

Don was on his crutches with a glare on his face.

Sheri was sitting on the couch, next to a sleeping Casey. How he managed to sleep through Don and the hockey game on TV, I'll never know.

"You're not completely healed yet! You should be laying down, on a bed, resting. You're a mess!" He said.

"I'm fine. I'm just watching TV so I don't get bored. You wouldn't like me bored." Sheri replied from the couch.

"What is going on here, my son?" Splinter asked Don.

"Sheri won't stay in the infirmary. Look at her Sensei, she needs to rest. She shouldn't be moving around." Don said.

"Neither should you, but you're here barking at me instead of resting that burnt ankle." She retorted. Her eyes never left the screen.

"Donatello, I think it'll be alright if Sheri watches some TV before she sleeps. I assure you, someone will help her to bed."

"But-"

"Guess what guys?" I interrupted, changing the subject.

"What?" Sheri asked, looking at me.

"We're taking Greg to court tomorrow so Angel can be in our custody!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Don asked.

"Yep. I can't wait to see the look on his face when Angel is legally in our family tomorrow." Raph smirked.

"That's awesome!" Sheri said, a smile on her face.

A little whimper was heard from Angel's room's doorway. We all turned our heads, except Casey of course, and looked at her. Tears were shining in her eyes.

She walked over to Splinter.

"What is wrong my child?" He asked.

"Is...is my daddy gonna take me away?" She asked.

"No, my dear. He will never touch you again. If he does, I will kill him, myself." Splinter said.

I glanced over at Leo and Raph. They were just as surprised as I was. I didn't think Splinter would share that with Angel.

"You're part of the family now, kid. Well...almost..." Raph said, with a smile.

Angel smiled.

"I wove you guys!" She said.

She hugged everyone of us, even Casey, who still was snoring. I chuckled at that.

"I think it is time for everyone to do as Mr. Jones has done and go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Splinter said. "Good night, everyone." He said, leaving to his quarters.

"Can I sweep with you, Waph?" Angel asked, innocently.

"Course ya can." Raph said, picking her up in one easy motion.

Raph and Angel went off to Raph's room.

"I'm hitting the hay." Don said, as he used his crutches to get to his room.

"You gonna help Sheri to bed or shall I?" Leo asked.

"I will." I volunteered.

"Alright." He said and headed off to his room.

I took one of the extra blankets and put it over Casey, then turned off the TV.

Sheri was getting up, but having a hard time doing it.

"You want some help?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked.

"Well, probably not, seeing as Splinter told Don someone would help you." I smiled.

She smiled back. I walked over and picked her up, putting one arm underneath her knees and another around the top part of her back.

"Thank you." She said as I laid her on the bed.

"No problem. Anything for a family member..."

"Hey, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Leo not like me anymore?" Sheri asked as she pulled the blankets over herself.

"Why would Leo not like you?"

"Well, he hasn't been hanging around me as much as he used to...I was just wondering if I did something wrong..."

"No...I don't think it's you. I'll ask him tomorrow. Okay?" I said with a reassuring smile.

Sheri smiled back. "Okay. I'm counting on you."

I walked to the doorway of the infirmary and then turned to look at her. "You can count on me, dudette." I said with a wink. "Good night." I added.

"Good night."

I then walked to my own, messy room.

I laid down in bed, with hope that tomorrow Angel would be in our family...legally and we can be a complete family, once and for all.

TBC


	11. The Painful Kiss

Disclaimer: I'll own the TMNT when pigs fly.  
A/N: Thanks for still reading and reviewing guys. I know it's been awhile, so I appreciate it greatly. :)

Mac--Yeah, Splinter made a threat. You don't hear that everyday. Thanks for reviewing.

Doppleganger33--Hey, it's cool. I like to know what the readers think. Speaking your true feelings helps me out. Sure, I can take out the little kid accent. No problem. As for the lawyer thing...well...you'll just have to see...

LenniluvsBrian-Thanks for the review. As for the other thing, well...You'll also just have to see. ;)

Motherhood  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 11: The Painful Kiss

Michelangelo:

I woke up around 9am. This still left me a few hours to talk to Leo later. But right now, my stomach was telling me to have breakfast.

I walked out of my room, in a tired fashion, and went to the kitchen.

Raph just exited as I entered, Don nor Angel was around, and Splinter was probably in his room. It was just Leo, reading his newspaper.

Perfect.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat across from Leo, eating it slowly.

"Morning Leo." I said after my 4th bite.

"Morning Mike." He said, his eyes never leaving the paper.

"So...ah...what's been going on lately?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me now over the top of his paper with a cocked eye ridge.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how've you been doing..." I stated innocently.

I promised Sheri I'd help her, so I would.

"I've been fine..." He said, but he was still suspicious of me. I couldn't imagine why...heh heh.

"So, how come you've been dodging Sheri for the last couple weeks?" I asked.

"What?"

"You've been avoiding Sheri for the last couple weeks...Well, you haven't been hanging out with her as much as you used to...and I was wondering why..." I said.

"It's nothing. I just have wanted some more alone time."

"Leo...don't lie to me...I know what Splinter has told you..." I said.

Leo looked a little shocked. "What has he said?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"Something about...how you can't get involved in a relationship because of your leadership duties." I said, casually.

"So, you admit to eavesdropping, huh?" He asked, putting his newspaper down. I got his complete attention.

"I may have eavesdropped by 'accident.'" I said, with a smirk.

Leo shook his head. "I can't believe you sometimes, Mike." He stated.

"You know you love me." I said, smiling innocently.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"So, come out with it...why are you avoiding her?" I asked.

Leo didn't answer.

"If I guess, will you tell me yes or no?"

"Sure..."

"Okay...She smells..." I said with a chuckle.

Leo couldn't help but smile at that. "No. That's not it."

"Hmm...You...you like her...a lot...and you've been drifting away from her so maybe you won't like her anymore and it won't hurt so much when she does date someone." I guessed.

Leo just nodded. "You caught me."

"But, I don't get it. Why won't Splinter let you date? I mean, if it came between saving me and her, you'd still have a hard time deciding because she's also part of the family. So, how would it hurt to date her?" I asked.

"Don't know. But, I don't want to go against Master Splinter's wishes. You know how he can get." Leo said.

"Yeah. Don't want to face his wrath." I said with a slight shudder.

"Why don't you talk to Splinter? I'm sure if you told him this point, maybe he would allow you to go out with her." I said.

"Maybe..." He muttered. Leo sighed. "Still, I don't want to argue with Splinter..."

"Well, you do as you please. But, if you don't go for it, I will. And it may just be me, but I think Raphael is starting to notice Sheri a bit more too. So you better jump on it because we both know Raph won't give you time, like I will." I said, drinking the extra milk from the bowl and then putting the bowl and spoon in the sink.

"What if she doesn't like me that way back?" Leo asked.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," I said with a wink.

"Well...I'm going to go train now. Wanna join?" He asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"You'd know I love to, but I'm going to go read some comic books since it's our day off from training, but I ain't gonna stop you from training if you want. Have fun..." I said, as I walked back to my room.

Actually, I made it look like I was going to my room, but then, when Leo couldn't see me anymore, I walked into the infirmary.

Sheri was awake, playing my Gameboy.

"How'd you get my Gameboy?" I asked.

"Don gave it to me because I was complaining about how bored I was and he didn't like it anymore so he gave me your Gameboy. I like this Mario Kart Racing. It's fun." She said. But then, she pressed the 'pause' button and looked at me.

"Well?" She asked.

I grabbed the chair and sat it beside her bed.

"I got your info that you wanted, but you can't tell anyone else that you know this. If Leo finds out...well, let's just say, I won't be around anymore..." I said in a lowered voice.

"Okay, I won't tell a soul." She whispered back.

"Leo isn't hanging around you because he's mad or anything...It's...It's that he likes you...a lot...and well...if it were up to him...you two would be dating...However...Splinter doesn't want him to...because of his leadership duties..." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. Nothin' but the truth."

"That freakin' sucks." She muttered.

"Well, I told him to go talk to Master Splinter about it, but he didn't seem to big on the idea. He's either gotten over you or he really just doesn't want to face Splinter...But, this is all the info I can give ya." I said.

"Thanks Mikey. I know it's taken you a lot of guts to kinda betray Leo like this. But, I just didn't want him mad at me without me knowing it." Sheri explained.

"It's okay. I understand." I said. "...I wouldn't want him mad at me either...Believe it or not, he can find some great ways to get revenge." I added.

Sheri smiled. "It's always the quiet ones." She said.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Thanks again, Mikey." Sheri said, leaning toward me and hugging me.

"You're welcome." I said returning the hug.

What I did next, surprised us both...I kissed Sheri's cheek...

Sheri half way parted from the hug, she kept her arms around my shoulders, but...had loosened her grip around my shoulders and was now facing me. She wore a quizzical look on her face.

"Sorry...sorry...about that...I-" I tried to explain, but she stopped me by putting her pointer finger on my lips...Then we kinda leaned in toward each other and kissed...

****

Leonardo:

I took a deep breath as I stood in the dojo. I kept thinking about what Mikey said. As much as I hate to say it...I don't think I like her 'that' way anymore...

Who am I kidding?

I do like her 'that' way.

That's it...I'm going to talk to Splinter...

I walked over to Sensei's room and took another deep breath.

I stepped up to the door, and knocked, lightly.

"Master Splinter?" I asked.

"Yes, my son."

"May I talk to you about something?"

"Of course. Please come in."

I walked in silently, keeping my grace. I needed to be on my best of the best behavior.

Splinter stood in front of me, his two hands on his walking stick as usual.

"Master Splinter...I want to talk to you about my leadership duties."

"Okay, talk away, my son."

"Listen Master Splinter, I have tried your method of avoiding Sheri, but I still cannot help but like her. I was hoping you'd reconsider about me dating..." I said in a hopeful tone.

Splinter sighed.

"My son, the only reason I did this was to save you from pain." He said.

"I know Master Splinter, but if Sheri's willing to go out with me...she should understand...And, even if we didn't go out and I still had to make the choice between saving her and one of my brothers, I'd still have to think about it. She's part of the family anyway, Sensei. I don't see how it will hurt if she just steps up from 'friend' to 'girlfriend.'" I said.

Splinter sighed again.

"I suppose you are right, Leonardo. But, I was hoping you wouldn't like her anymore to help you, but I also understand love is a mysterious thing...One of the best feelings one can feel, but also a great weakness..." Splinter said, avoiding my eyes.

He sighed again.

"You may date my son." He said.

"Thank you Sensei." I said, bowing to him.

"But," He added in a stern voice, "you must tell the girl who you are going out with, that you have duties to your family first. And if there was ever a situation where you could only save one person, you are obligated to save your brothers. If she truly loves you, she'll understand." Splinter said.

"Thank you again, Sensei." I said, bowing again. He returned the bow. Then I turned and walked out of his room, a smile on my face.

I knew we kept a few fake flowers around here, somewhere. Angel loved them. I grabbed a fake daisy from a vase on an end table next to the couch. I took another deep breath and walked to the infirmary with a newly found confidence.

As I walked in the doorway, I saw my brother, kissing the girl that he said he would give me time to try to get.

Damn him...

****

Sheri:

I could feel Leo's presence when he stood there. Mikey and I parted from the kiss, looking at Leo. His facial expressions made me want to cry.

He just stared at us for a second his mouth open and his eyes wide. Then, he dropped the flower, sadness and anger were the only emotions I could read on his face when he left. I glanced over at Mikey, who had a sudden interest in the floor around his feet.

Damn it all...

Then, Mike got up. "Leo, wait!" He called out, as he walked out of the infirmary to go find his confused, angry, and sad brother.

Tears started coming to my eyes as I put the Gameboy on the little table next to me.

Don nor I could go anywhere. Not even to court today, but that was okay, because the only thing I felt like doing was curling up in a little ball and dying.

How could I kiss Mikey like that? I knew Leo liked me...How could I toy with his emotions? Damn it all...

But...why did Mikey kiss my cheek? Why didn't he stop me when we kissed? How come he leaned into the kiss too? I hate this...

I put my hand out, toward the flower. I concentrated hard, hoping my powers would finally kick in. The flower started to have a green aura glowing around it as it started floating toward me. It landed in my hand, and I held it, twisting the stem in between my fingers to get a good look at the daisy.

I'm sooooo sorry Leo...

I felt someone coming so I put the flower by Mike's Gameboy and made my face look as emotionless as possible.

"Hey, Sheri, I got a surprise for ya!" Raph said with a smile as he entered through the other doorway to the infirmary. On his right shoulder was Angel with a big sweet smile on her face. He then put her down on the ground.

"Hi, She_r_i!" She said.

"Hi..." I said, not getting it.

"Unc_l_e _R_aphael he_l_ped me learn my L's and R's!" She said excitedly.

"Took us a couple days of reading and working hard, but we finally did it." Raphael said, picking her up and twirling her in the air.

"Coo_l_, huh?" Angel asked.

"Yep, really cool." I said.

"Uncle Raph, can we go watch Sesame Street?" Angel asked.

"Sure, hon. See ya Sheri." Raph said walking out. You rarely saw Raph like this. I guess this little girl changed him a little. Just a little...I think he was also trying to get Angel's mind off of court today.

Well, whatever...I'd rather be him right now than me...or Mikey for that matter...

God help us...help Leo...help Mikey...

TBC


	12. Setting Things Right

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of their charries. Oh well...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews dudes and dudettes. I really appreciate it.

Mac-yep, she learned her l's and r's. I gave her some ice cream for that.

Doppleganger-I'm just full of surprises. ;) And you are very welcome. I was kinda tired of typing like that anyway.

Motherhood  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Chapter 12: Setting Things Right

Michelangelo:

I ran out of the infirmary, looking all around the lair for Leo.

"Leo? Leo?" I called, but no one answered. Duh...

I looked up at his room to see his door wide open, so he couldn't be in there.

I decided to go out into the sewers. Hopefully, I could find him out there.

As I ran out of the lair, I tried to figure out where he could possibly be. I've known Leo for 15 years, but I just realized that...I hardly knew him at all...We've never been close before, actually, Leo hadn't ever been close to anyone...until Sheri came along, that is. Don't get me wrong. We all love each other, but Raph, Don, nor I have ever gotten close enough to Leo to know much about him. I think it's a leader thing.

I groaned to myself, trying to figure out where the shell he could be.

I whipped out my shell-cell and called Sheri's shell-cell. She was the only one that might know where Leo had gone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sher." I muttered.

"Hey..."

"Do you know where Leo could have gone?" I asked.

"What?"

"I don't know where he could've gone."

"You've lived with him for 15 years and you don't know where he could've gone?" She asked in an amazed voice.

"Yeah...otherwise I wouldn't be calling you now." I said.

I could just see her rolling her eyes at my comment.

"Are you certain he wasn't in the lair?"

"Yeah."

"Try the main sewer junction. He always told me he liked the sound of water moving somehow..." Sheri said.

"Cool. And if he's not there?"

"Then try another place with water moving." She said.

"Oh, that narrows it down." I said sarcastically.

"It's better than nothing ain't it?"

"I guess you're right. Alright then, later."

"Later."

We both hung up. I could tell by her voice she felt a bit awkward by all this. But, she had every right to be. I had kissed her first, it was me who Leo should be angry with...and as much as I hate to say it, I was gonna tell the truth. It wouldn't be fair to Sheri or Leo if I lied.

I walked into the main sewer junction, looking around the huge room. Searching behind the pipes, looking down the other sewer tunnels, and staring at the floor, to find any trace of my heart broken brother.

"Leo?" I called out. My voice echoed through the junction and sewer tunnels.

"Leo...leo...eo...eo..."

****

Leonardo:

Damn him...Damn him!

I shouldn't have ever trusted him! I should've known better! Just to be a little pain in the ass, he kissed the girl that I liked! Is he trying to make my life miserable? God dammit!

I ran down the sewer tunnels. I had to clear my head. Somehow...

I ran to the first place I could think of; the main sewer junction.

It wasn't the most pretty sight, but did you need sight to meditate? No.

It was the sound that made me fall in love with the place. I found a good spot on the highest pipe. It ran parallel from the ground and was wide enough for me to sit or stand on. I would sit cross-legged and meditate all the time when I was troubled about something and didn't want to talk about it.

I loved the sounds of the water hitting the other water. It was just a beautiful sound and it relaxed me and my mind. No one else knew that I meditated here. No one...not even Sheri.

I jumped up to the pipe, sitting cross-legged on it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the falling and swirling waters below me. I took a deep breath and tried to find my center.

Unfortunately, my mediation was interrupted by a familiar yell.

"Leo...leo...eo...eo!

I opened my eyes and looked down to see my little brother slowly walking in, his eyes darting everywhere in the junction, looking for me.

"Leo?" He called again. The echoes bounced everywhere in the room, giving me an even bigger headache.

"You like causing me pain, Mikey?" I asked harshly from the pipe, rubbing my temples.

He jumped at the sound of my voice, but I could tell in his eyes he was kind of glad to see me.

"Leo, can we talk?" He asked in a half pleading voice.

"Why should I talk to _you_?" I asked, making my voice even more harsh when I said you.

"C'mon Leo. I just wanna talk..." He pleaded.

"You already took Sheri. You want my leader position too?" I asked, even more harsher than before. I crossed my arms.

Mike sighed and rubbed one of his temples then looked back up at me.

"Look, Leo, I don't want your leader position. And I didn't mean to kiss Sheri. It was an accident-"

"How do you accidentally kiss someone Mike? Did you just trip over your own two feet and your lips just somehow landed on hers?" My eyes I know were showing a lot of anger. Let me tell ya, if looks could kill...I probably would've killed my own brother.

He growled in frustration.

"Listen Leo, I didn't mean for us to kiss. I didn't know you were given permission to date and it just kinda happened...We weren't thinking..._I_ wasn't thinking..." He said, sounding just as harsh as I was.

"I'm sorry Leo..." He said, his voice changing from harsh to sincere.

I didn't look at him now. I didn't need to. I could just imagine what his face looked like.

"If you don't want to forgive me that's cool, but don't go blamin' Sheri. It isn't her fault. She's still available too. We ain't goin out or anything. We already agreed to forget about it." Michelangelo said.

Then, I could hear his foot steps as he trudged back to the lair.

...Talk about a guilt trip...

****

Sheri:

I could hear Mike muttering to himself as he walked through the entry way.

"Mike!" I called from my bed, hoping he would come in.

He did, but stayed in the doorway, not wanting to come any closer. He kept his head down, avoiding my gaze.

"Did you find Leo?"

"Yeah..."

"Well?"

"Well what?" He snapped at me.

"What the hell happened!" I asked, getting snippety myself.

"We talked..." He muttered.

"So, is everything cool?" I asked.

"Don't know. He didn't say if he forgave me or not."

"Forgave you? What about me? Don't tell me I'm not on his bad side now." I said.

I didn't want Mike to get in trouble for something we both did. It just wasn't right. I couldn't let him take all the blame. I mean, I didn't stop myself from kissing him. I didn't tell him to not kiss me again. I don't know what came over me. But, I had to admit, the boy could kiss.

"No, you're fine. I told him it's my fault." He said.

"But, Mike, it was my fault too. I didn't stop you from kissing me. I don't want you to take all of the blame." I said.

"Too late. I already did." Mikey said, as he walked out of the infirmary.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I hate love...It's so freakin' complicated...

"Is Mikey in here?" asked a new voice from the doorway.

"No. He isn't. You just missed him." I said.

"You know where he went?" Leo asked.

"No. Leo, can we talk?" I asked.

"I guess..." He muttered. He walked all the way in and pulled up the chair that Mike had been sitting in earlier.

"Leo...please don't be mad at Mikey. He didn't mean for this to happen. And, it was partially my fault too. I didn't stop him. So please, don't be just mad at Mike. I'm to blame too." I said, looking him in the eyes.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not mad at either of you. Well, not now anyway. I'm sorry I acted like that, but...I didn't know how else to react. I will admit, I can be a bit of a drama turtle sometimes. And I apologize for that. You and Mike do not deserve to be yelled at or mad at. I have forgiven both of you." Leo said with a reassuring smile.

****

Leonardo:

"Thank you, Leonardo-san." She said. It may have been me. I'm still not sure, but I swear when she said 'Leonardo-san' she said it in a sexier voice. Like I said, it could've just been me, but the way she said my name, well, let's just say, it got my attention. Or it could've possibly been that gleam in her eyes when she said my name that made me believe it. Either I'm losing my mind, or maybe...she really does like me.

I got up from the chair and started walking to the hallway that led to our rooms.

"You gonna try his room?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's where he usually holes up when he's upset." I informed her.

"Here," She began, tossing his Gameboy to me, "tell Mike he can have his Gameboy back. I can't get passed the last level in a game and it's bothering the crap out of me."

I smiled. "I'll be sure to tell him."

I walked to his door that was shut and I knocked.

"Mike?" I asked.

"What?"

"I'm ready to talk now." I said.

"Come in." He muttered.

I opened the door with a deep breath and looked around his usual messy room.

Comic books, drawings, potato chip bags, and other things littered his floor. I smiled at the sight of it.

"Yeah, don't tell me. This place looks like a pig sty." Mikey joked.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say a pig sty. Maybe more of a turtle sty." I said.

He smiled a little, but then sat on his bed.

"Look, Leo. I'm really sorry. I would never mean to-" Mike began, but I held my hand up to stop him.

As I walked toward his bed, I laid the Gameboy on his desk and then sat beside him.

"Mike, it's okay. I'm not mad at either of you anymore. I've just spoken with Sheri and my head is a little more clearer than what it was when I first saw you both kissing. To me, it looked like you were backstabbing me, but I know to you two, it just happened. It was an accident. I know that you wouldn't take Sheri away from me. Now, if you were Raph, I'd believe it. But you aren't. You're Mikey. And even though, we give you a lot of crap all the time, you're still my brother. And brothers forgive each other and move on. I'm not going to let a girl come between us. No matter what. I love ya bro." I said, pulling him into a hug.

"I love ya too, dude." Mike said, returning the hug.

After a minute or two of hugging, Mike released me and looked me in the eyes with a smile on his face.

"Now, go get your woman, before Raph decides too." He said.

I nodded. "Thanks bro." I said.

"Hey, I'm not too upset. I wouldn't be able to settle down anyway. I need to be a bachelor so I can flirt with all the ladies. Sheri and I probably wouldn't have a very good or long relationship." He informed me.

"Still bro. Thanks. I was a real jerk back there."

"Yeah, you're a real drama queen." Mike teased. "Now, go get her tiger." He said, standing up.

I stood up as well and walked back to the infirmary, giving Mike a wink as I walked out of his room.

"Sheri?" I asked as I walked into the infirmary. However, I didn't see her there and the extra pair of crutches were gone.

I cocked an eye ridge.

Where'd she go to now?

I heard the toilet flush and the sound of the sink running. I turned to see Sheri coming from the bathroom, on crutches.

I walked toward her, and then noticed that her crutch was going to land on Mike's skateboard that he left on the floor.

"Sheri, sto-" I tried to say, but her crutch had already touched the skateboard.

"Whoah!" She yelled as her crutch fell beneath her.

I rushed over and put my arm under her back and caught her.

It looked like I had dipped her for the finishing part of a dance or something.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine...now." She said with a smile.

We leaned in and kissed on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

Whoever it was running the world up there, thank you sooooo much.

****

Michelangelo:

It had been a gutsy move. Yeah, I know it was dangerous putting that skateboard there. But I knew it would work. I smiled as I watched Leo get to kiss the woman of his dreams. I then noiselessly closed the door to my room and laid on the bed.

If Leo had ever figured out that I put that skateboard there on purpose, he'd kill me.

Even worse, if Sheri had gotten hurt worse, he would've skinned me alive.

I looked at my alarm clock. It was just going on noon now. So much had happened in the last 3 hours. I couldn't believe it.

I had set things right. And I was proud of it...

****

TBC


End file.
